True Lies
by BooseyGirl
Summary: What will Kagome do when Kikyo has joined the group? How far will she go to protect the ones she loves from Naraku and Kikyo? Will she be willing to give her life? Story Complete.
1. What's Going On?

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha...I just worship it.**

_**Chapter 1: What's Going On?**_

Kagome looked around the campsite. She sat upright in her sleeping bag thinking of the past events that kept playing over and over in her mind. Looking around to see her companions sleeping, nothing seemed to be wrong, but something just didn't feel right. '_I guess that's because Kikyo's joined forces with us, but I cant help but wonder if something is wrong with this whole situation.' _Kagome silently thought as she watched the oak tree's sway in the gentle breeze. Everything had been fine up to a few days ago, when _it_ happened.

_**Flashback**_

"InuYasha!"

InuYasha and Kagome both turned around. They had been walking for a couple of hours, having heard from a traveler of demons attacking a nearby village. Kagome had sensed that a jewel shard was nearby and not wanting to waste another moment, InuYasha made the group pack up and head out. Sango and Miroku were trailing behind them, Shippo and Kirara perched on both of Kagome's shoulders.

"InuYasha we've been walking since sunrise, why not take a break and have some lunch?" Normally the young demon slayer was the one to hold out on their long treks, but for some reason she seemed to be tired today. Miroku nodded standing beside Sango, his hand slowly inching farther and farther...

_**SMACK!**_

Sango's vein pulsed at the annoying hentai's antics. She slapped the poor monk knocking him over unconscious.

"That should teach the little pervert." Sango dusted her hands off and turned back to InuYasha smiling sweetly. InuYasha eyed the monk before laughing nervously.

"Sure Sango..." Kagome shook her head, smiling and dropped her heavy yellow backpack on the forest floor. Shippo hopped down from his perch on Kagome's shoulders and pulled out a lolipop. Kagome began to pull random objects from her backpack, placing them gently on the ground.

"InuYasha could you please find a stream and bring back some water to boil for the ramen?" At the mention of ramen, InuYasha's ears perked up before a large smile plastered his face.

_**SHINK!**_

Kagome brought a hand up to her cheek. A warm substance coated her fingers. She brought her hand back to examine it. Blood. She looked up from what she was doing, shocked to see an arrow embedded in the bark of the tree that she was kneeling in front of. InuYasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga as Sango rushed over to Kagome to see if she was alright. Miroku stood up and grasped his staff. Shippo dropped the candy from his hand and cowered behind Sango.

"Show yourself! Kagome are you alright?" Kagome nodded her head in a daze. InuYasha looked around franticly before spotting something rustling in the trees above. He sniffed the air searching for the scent of whatever had hurt Kagome. His eyes widened, the smell dawning on him.

"Ki-Kikyo!" Kikyou was kneeling on a tree branch, her bow drawn. She smiled, the corners of her mouth twisting at the ends, curling into a snarl.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kikyo drawled, "I've come to finish what should have ended 50 years ago!" Sango clutched the handle of Hiraikotsu and stood ready to attack. Miroku pulled out a few sutras, and glared at Kikyo.

"Kikyo would you just hear InuYasha out? We've been trying to tell you that it wasn't InuYasha who killed you. Naraku put you two against one another to take the Shikon no Tama!" Kagome yelled. Even though Kikyo shot her arrow at Kagome she still felt that she had to make clear what happened between InuYasha and Kikyo. As much as Kagome couldn't stand Kikyo, she still wanted to try save her soul. Kikyo could never rest if her soul was drenched in anger and hatred. Kikyo readied another arrow and faced Kagome. She released the arrow and Kagome tried to move out of the way, but it was advancing too fast.

_**CLANG!**_

InuYasha held Tetsusaiga in front of Kagome kneeling behind her, the purified arrow knocked out of the way. He stood up and placed Kagome behind his back to keep her from harm.

"You leave Kagome out of this." Sango glared at Kikyo, angry that the undead priestess shot an arrow at her friend, and launched her boomerang with all the strength she could muster.

"Hiraikotsu!" Kikyo dodged the demon slayers blow, landing on the ground beside the tree. She stood and looked at Sango.

"You'll need to do better then that." With that she notched another arrow and fired. Sango broke the arrow in two with the Hiraikotsu. Kikyo beckoned her soul carriers that were circling around the treetops. They lifted her into the sky and Kikyo looked down at InuYasha.

"InuYasha, I will be back to take you to hell with me, when your not surrounded by them." InuYasha lowered his sword and sheathed it. He turned around to Kagome to see if she was alright. He examined her face lightly with his clawed hand.

"I'm fine InuYasha but...are you...ok?" InuYasha nodded his head solemnly, obviously not wanting to talk about it. Miroku stared at the sky intently.

"InuYasha she'll be back you know." InuYasha stood up and grabbed the empty water bottle that was on the ground. He turned and disappeared down the dirt path. Kagome knew where he was really going and turned away. She began to pick up the items that fell from her hands a moment ago. Sango and Miroku exchanged worried glances but went about their own business. It was best to leave Kagome alone for now.

_**The Next Day**_

Kagome awoke to the sound of birds chirping. She rubbed her eyes and pulled the flap of the sleeping bag away from her. She slowly stood up, careful not to disturb the little Kitsune sleeping next to her. Kagome stretched her arms above her head and yawned. She enjoyed waking up in the morning in the Feudal Era. Everything was so calm and peaceful compared to Tokyo. The air was fresher, not tainted with pollution from cars and factories.

'_Mmmmm... Feels like its going to be a good day.' _Kagome turned around to see if InuYasha was sleeping against the tree, but InuYasha wasn't there...Kikyo was! Kagome wanted to yell for InuYasha, but her mouth would not obey her. She called weakly for InuYasha, her voice raspy. She pulled Shippo into her arms and scrambled away from Kikyo.

"Good morning." Was Kikyo's curt reply. Kagome stared, not believing that this was happening. InuYasha jumped down into the middle of the camp and looked around.

"What's wrong?" he asked. InuYasha looked at Kagome and looked to where she was staring. He turned to meet the cold gaze of Kikyo. He winced inwardly and looked back at Kagome.

"Oh...Kagome…me and Kikyo...we kind of...talked last night and…she's decided to join us." He answered sheepishly.

"Well this is a strange turn of events." Miroku looked at them quietly. He stood up from his makeshift bed and walked over towards Sango. He had woken up when he heard Kagome call for InuYasha.

"I want revenge, for what Naraku did to me and InuYasha. I also want to complete my duty of protecting the Shikon jewel" Kikyo looked to Kagome. Kagome bent her head down and clenched her fist. This didn't make sense...was this some dream? Something that she could wake up from.

'_What? Why? When did...?' _Kagome thought. She was confused and Kikyo just sitting there like it was an everyday occurence, wasn't helping any. She could feel her temper rising but she quickly calmed it. Kagome looked back up to the group and nodded her head.

"I understand Kikyo…" _'I think…'_

_**End Flashback**_

Kagome sighed. Well there was nothing she could do about all of this. Since when did Kikyo want revenge anyway? She was always bent on killing InuYasha and taking him to hell. Why the sudden change in her attitude? _'Maybe she listened to what I had to say last night? I don't like this, not one bit.' _Kagome thought. She bent down and began cleaning up her sleeping area. She had alot to think about now, the hunt for the jewel shards, InuYasha and Kikyo, and everything that was waiting at the end of the road for the group.

_**A/n: Stay Tuned!**_


	2. Kikyo's Plot

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha...I just worship it.**

_**Chapter 2: Kikyo's Plot**_

After the incident earlier that morning, Kagome went to the Hot Springs to take a bath and relax in the hot waters. She undressed quickly and grabbed the soap and shampoo from the rock she placed them on. Kagome felt shivers run down her spine from the hot water suddenly encompass her skin. She waded into the water and dived under to wet her hair. It had been a couple of days since her last bath and she was going to enjoy this one. InuYasha always gave her a hard time about stopping somewhere to bath regularly, it was a luxury she was used to in her era.

'_Why is Kikyo here? It just doesn't seem right.'_ Kagome sighed, sinking back into the water. Kagome's right hand moved to the half-completed jewel laying on her chest. The light pink color of the jewel gave off a mysterious aura, no wonder it was called the Shikon no Tama.

"How long...?" She looked up at the night sky watching the stars twinkle in the dark abyss. How long had it been already? A year? Two years? She lost count after traveling with InuYasha and the others for so long, by now it was just second nature.

"Kagome?" Kagome turned around abruptly, her train of thought interrupted. She could see the faint outline of Sango a few yards away.

"Sango, what are you doing here?" Sango walked towards Kagome and looked at her before smiling kindly.

"I came to see if you were alright." Kagome smiled. Sango always acted like an older sister to her. _'I should thank her when this is all over.'_

"Yes, I'm fine." Kagome turned back around and dived under water to rinse the soap from her hair that she lathered on while thinking. She popped back up and threw her head backwards. Kagome walked out and began to dry herself off. Sango glanced once more at her, then turned around and walked back to camp, humming a tune as she went. Kagome followed after Sango to the camp and saw that Kikyo and InuYasha were missing. She snorted before shaking her head negatively.

'_I_ _knew that was going to happen.'_ She sat down on her sleeping bag and felt around for her comb that she left. She picked it up and brushed her long dark hair, combing out all the knots.

"Kagome!" Shippo ran into Kagome's arms and hugged her. Kagome embraced the small Kitsune. She let go of him and held him at arms length. Kagome eyed Shippo suspiciously, normally Shippo would come and bathe with Kagome but because she was lost in thought she hardly noticed his absence.

"Shippo, where were you?" Kagome inquired.

"I followed Kikyo and InuYasha, yuck, they kissed!" Kagome's heart sank with the news. She wished Shippo hadn't told her that, especially after all that she thought about. Kagome scratched his head and smiled down at the small fox demon.

"Shippo, you know you shouldn't spy on InuYasha. You should respect his space and give him some privacy." Shippo pouted and crossed his arms. As of lately Shippo and InuYasha hadn't been getting along, well they normally didn't anyway but it was much worse in comparison. She had a feeling that it had to do with Kikyo, after all Shippo did think of Kagome like a mother figure. It would only be natural that Shippo would be mad at whoever caused any amount of harm or stress to Kagome.

"Stupid mutt, that's what he is anyway." Shippo looked away and pouted. Kagome's eyeborw quirked.

"Shippo, don't call InuYasha that, besides he looks out for all of us, he deserves our respect even if you think so or not." Shippo still pouted and refused to look at Kagome. She sighed inwardly.

"Let's go to bed Shippo, alright? We have a long day ahead of us tommorow and you'll need your rest." Shippo turned back to Kagome and nodded. He crawled into the sleeping bag first and waited for Kagome to finish combing her hair. She slid in next to Shippo and wrapped her arms around the fox child.

"Goodnight, Shippo." Shippo nodded and turned toward Kagome.

"Kagome? What's going to happen after we find all the jewel shards?" Kagome was startled by the sudden question. She thought for a moment and then turned her thoughtful face towards Shippo.

"I don't know Shippo, I guess...that's up to InuYasha. Whatever the descision though, I'm still going to stick beside him." Kagome smiled down at Shippo.

"I was thinking of taking care of you." Shippo looked up at Kagome.

"What do you mean?" Kagome cracked open an eye and beamed at Shippo.

"That is if you want a human as your surrogate mother." Shippo smiled and snuggled closer to Kagome.

"I'd like that, I'd like that alot...Okasaan." Kagome smiled and laid her head on the pillow letting sleep embrace her.

_**Later That Night**_

Kagome rubbed her eyes and looked at the digital watch on her wrist.

"2:37 a.m." She looked around camp to see Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Inuyasha all asleep. Hold on. Where was Kikyo? Kagome gently laid Shippo on the ground in her place and got up to look for Kikyo. She walked around the surrounding area for a few minutes and finally gave up.

"Might as well head back to ca-" She heard voices coming from the clearing just ahead. She tiptoed quietly and hid behind a tree. She parted the shrubbery at the base of the great oak and watched with astonishment the scene in front of her. _'It couldn't be?'_

"Naraku, this better work." Kikyo was standing in front of a baboon pelt clad Naraku. Kikyo raised an eyebrow at his form.

"It'll work Kikyo." Naraku moved closer to the undead priestess and wrapped his arms around her. Kagome peered closer trying to get a better look at the scene unfolding in front of her eyes. Kagome gaped, Naraku kissed Kikyo! Kagome covered her mouth with her hand and slowly crept away. Kagome ran back to the camp to contemplate how to tell InuYasha. She knew it would break his heart, but she had to tell him, She just hoped he'd listen to her. _'I knew something wasn't right, she's scheming with Naraku to try and hurt InuYasha! Kikyo's going against him with the very person who betrayed them. Oh InuYasha…I'm so sorry'_

_**Morning**_

Kagome awoke to the smell of ramen. She rolled over and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Sango was hunched over the small campfire making ramen for breakfast. Sango stirred the noodles and broth in the pot Kagome had brought with her. She turned to look at Kagome and saw that she was awake. Sango gave her a cheerful smile. Kagome smiled back and sat up in her sleeping bag. She yawned and stretched before peeling the blankets off of her.

"Good morning Kagome, sleep well?" Kagome frowned thinking about last night. She had completely forgotten until just now. She quickly changed her train of thought and nodded.

"Umm, yea...but I didn't get too much sleep." Sango looked at Kagome. She gave her a sad smile before handing her a steaming hot bowl of ramen.

"Here." Kagome nodded her thanks and began to eat the noodles. InuYasha jumped down from the tree above them, eyes bulging out of his head. Kagome rolled her eyes in amusement at the childish way InuYasha acted around ramen.

"Ramen!" InuYasha practically drooled all over his fire rat kimono. Sango giggled and handed him a bowl. InuYasha literally unhinged his jaw and let the food drop into his mouth from the bowl. Kagome stared amazed, her bowl sitting in her left hand.

"What is that?" Kikyo came over and looked at them questioningly. Kikyo had probably never seen ramen before now that Kagome thought about it. Sango piped up though before Kagome could answer.

"It's food from Kagome's time, its called ramen. All you do is add hot water to the mixture" Sango smiled sweetly. She held out a bowl to Kikyo but she declined it with a nod of her head. Sango was trying to be kind, knowing Kagome's feelings toward Kikyo. Kagome glanced between the two and caught Kikyo's gaze. She stared at her intently. Kikyo turned around, walked away from the campsite and off into the woods. Kagome turned to InuYasha, it was now or never. She had to tell him what happened last night.

"Um, Inuyasha can I talk to you alone?" InuYasha looked at Kagome. Kagome never asked to talk to him in private unless it was something important.

"Sure." Kagome and InuYasha got up and walked into the forest. They walked in silence for a few minutes before reaching a clearing away from camp. Kagome fidgeted for a moment not sure how to bring ths subject up. Finally she made up her mind and lifted her gaze toward InuYasha.

"InuYasha, there's something I need to tell you." Kagome averted making eye contact with him, if she looked into his amber eyes she knew she couldn't possibly tell him.

"What is it?" InuYasha looked at her confused. Kagome sighed and hung her head.

"I, well, early this morning I woke up and Kikyo wasn't anywhere to be found. So...I went looking for her to see where she went. I...well...I found her and she was with...Naraku."

"What?" Kagome looked up at InuYasha, her eyes brimming with tears. InuYasha was taken aback at the sudden display of emotion.

"InuYasha, I think...I think Kikyo is working with Naraku to try and...to try and hurt you." Tears fell down her cheeks.

"InuYasha I couldn't believe it but I saw everything and...and they kissed and oh InuYasha!" Kagome launched herself into his arms and held onto his waist. She sobbed into his robe.

"I had to tell you, I couldn't let them hurt you because I care about you so much but I-"

"Stop." InuYasha pried Kagome off of him and gave her a hurt look. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Your lying, she would never!" he whispered. Kagome shook her head vigorously and grabbed the front of his kimono.

"Inuyasha I'm telling the truth!" Kagome sobbed. InuYasha stared blankly.

"No." Kagome couldn't believe it, he didn't believe her!

"You lie! How could you say that? I thought you were my friend!" He yelled at Kagome. InuYasha angrily glared at Kagome. She felt cold. He didn't believe her, he was angry with her. _'Why, why dosen't he believe me?'_

"Inuyasha, please!" Kagome pleaded with him.

"I don't want to hear it!" he pulled her hands off of him and walked away. Kagome bowed her head, her bangs covering her eyes.

"InuYasha, please..." She lifted her head up. A tear rolled down her cheek, the anguish in her eyes evident. After all that they had been through, he didn't believe her about Kikyo. Why would he anyway he didn't love her, he loved Kikyo. She was just some jewel shard detector to him because no one else could see the shards, that's all she ever was to him. He didn't protect her because he cared, it was so she wasn't killed and he couldn't collect the shards anymore if she died. Kikyo could see them though, and now that she had joined up with them what use was she? Kagome clenched her fists, her tears rolling down her cheeks in rivulets. It had become so clear to Kagome a while back. She felt for InuYasha, she loved him.

"I love you too much to watch you get hurt again." Kagome cried silently, getting all of her emotions out before heading back. If anyone saw any remote signs of crying they'd know that something was up and go straight to InuYasha for the whole story. Not to mention the way InuYasha might already be acting would be enough to raise questions being as they were alone together talking. Kagome wiped her eyes and headed back to the others. When she arrived nothing was out of the ordinary except that InuYasha and Kikyo weren't there. Kagome turned to look at Sango. She was stroking Kirara by the fire, adding small twigs here and there to keep it aflame. Kagome smiled warmly and Sango smiled back. Miroku was too busy examining his right hand to even notice the exchanged looks between the two girls. Kagome walked over to the disheveled sleeping bag she had left a short while ago. Shippo was sitting there rummaging through Kagome's enormous yellow backpack looking for any sweets that Kagome might have stashed away. Kagome picked up the unsuspecting Kistune.

"Shippo, I need to talk to you." Shippo nodded his head and let Kagome carry him.

_**Hot Springs**_

Kagome sat down with Shippo at the bank of the springs. She looked out at the steaming hot water by the rocks. Kagome turned to Shippo an smiled sadly. Shippo had never seen Kagome look so sad and distant before, he began to worry. He inched closer to Kagome and peered up at her.

"Kagome, what's wrong? You look like your about to cry." Kagome shook her head. She smiled at Shippo trying to reassure him that she was alright.

"I'm ok Shippo, but I want to talk to you about something." Shippo inched closer to Kagome and stared at her face, waiting.

"Shippo I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen soon, and that we'll probably be going up against Naraku. If things turn out the way I think they might, I want you to get as far away from here as you can, no matter what happens." Shippo nodded. He knew that Kagome was being serious and decided that he wouldn't protest against her wishes. Kagome pulled Shippo into a hug. She let go of Shippo a few minutes later and smiled at the little kitsune. They stood up and headed back to camp in silence.

_**A/n: Please R&R! Thank You!**_


	3. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha...I just worship it.**

_**Chapter 3: Revelations**_

Kagome opened her eyes. Everything around her was dark, she couldn't see a thing. She looked around trying to get her eyes adjusted to the darkness, but her eyes just weren't focusing! Kagome stood up wavering a bit, trying to gain her footing. She took a hesitant step forward, testing the ground that she couldn't see. Slowly she lifted both of her arms up trying to feel around for something, someone that could help her. She spun around, her fingertips not grazing anything but air.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" She looked around frantically, trying to discern something in the black void she was in. Kagome sighed and sat back down on the ground. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Where was she? Where was everyone? She couldn't remember anything that had happened to her before now. Kagome lowered her head to rest on her knees. She needed to think of a way out of here, but what could she do when she couldn't see anything? Kagome sighed dejectedly. It was dark and cold and she kept having this creepy feeling like she was being watched.

_'Jeez, this is like something out of a horror movie, and I hate horror movies...' _Kagome thought to herself. Maybe if she closed her eyes it would all go away? She quinted her eyes shut and willed herself to be somewhere else, anywhere but here. Kagome opened her eyes and looked around. Darkness.

_'I should have known that wasn't going to work.' _Kagome got back up again and began walking, determined to do something besides sit around. Suddenly a bright light in front of her appeared. Kagome shielded her eyes from the bright intrusion. She cupped her hand above her eyes, and squinted.

"Is anyone there!" Kagome yelled. She stepped back, still shielding her eyes.

"I am." A voice replied. Kagome looked to see a purple light form in front of her. The aura felt comforting and warm to Kagome. She took a step toward the ethereal light and looked at the figure forming in front of her.

"Who...Who are you?" The person stepped out of the light to reveal a woman with long black hair and lavendar eyes. She wore ancient armor that adorned the old miko garb underneath her large chest plate. Kagome was taken aback. She knew this person, but at the same time she didn't. The woman smiled warmly and then Kagome realized.

"Lady Midoriko? How are you here?" Kagome was startled. This was the priestess who created the Shikon no Tama! Wait, how was she here? Wasn't she supposed to be waging a war inside of the jewel against demons? Kagome was bursting with questions but couldn't decide what to ask her.

"Lady Kagome, I know you have many questions but I am here for a reason. I must speak to you" Midoriko kneeled and lifted her gaze to meet Kagome's. Midoriko's lavendar eyes pierced right through her, like she was peering into Kagome's very being. It was strange how Midoriko could hold Kagome there with just a look. Unsure of what to do, Kagome cocked her head to the side and waited for Midoriko to speak. It was best probably not to say anything until Midoriko told her of her purpose here.

"You are the reincarnation of a powerful priestess named Kikyo, yet your powers surpass her. The Shikon no Tama was burned with her body at the end of her life to ensure that no one could come and take the jewel. The Shikon Jewel however was never purified, Kikyo had failed to do so. Naraku tainted the Jewel because of Kikyo's hold on it. She beared a grudge against InuYasha and the Jewel reacted to her feelings. You came into possesion of the Shikon no Tama because it was inside of your body. The jewel waited for years until a suitable Miko pure of heart could finally purify and end the Jewel's existence. You are that priestess. There are powers that you possess that no one in this world has. You, Kagome, are even more powerful then the Shikon no Tama. You have the power to kill Naraku and to finally end the waging battle inside of the Jewel of Four Souls. In order to relase the power inside of you you must undergo the sacred water rite to rejuvenate your power and ask for guidance from the Gods." Kagome was completely dumbfounded. She was more powerful than even the jewel? No way!

"I don't understand." Kagome shook her head slowly at Midoriko. She stood and outstretched her hand for Kagome to take. She inched her hand closer to the woman. Midoriko clasped her hand and pulled her into a warm embrace. Kagome blinked, not sure of what was going on. She was confused, between all the things Midoriko had just told her and waking up in total darkness not knowing where she was, Kagome wasn't sure what was going on anymore.

"It was no accident, you falling into the Bone Eaters Well and meeting InuYasha. Even the friends that you met along the way, it was all for a reason. It was your destiny. You needed to go through these hardships and trials to test your physical and mental capacity, but it also allowed you to grow and mature the way that you needed to. You will decide the outcome of the battle with Naraku. It is now in your hands, My Lady." Midoriko stroked Kagome's head before pulling away and smiling sheepishly at the young girl.

"You are the chosen one. The one who will bring balance back to the world. All I can do is watch you from inside the Jewel, I am afraid I cannot aid you in your fight. You must do this alone." Midoriko bowed low before turning and walking back into the light. Kagome quickly called out to the ancient priestess.

"Wait! Midoriko!" Kagome screamed. Kagome started to run to try and catch her but she was pushed back by an invisible force. She flew backwards and fell through the floor. Kagome was falling. The wind felt so warm on her face. She thought about panicking not knowing where she would fall, but something told her not to, that everything was alright. Her eyes began to droop and become heavy. Kagome fought the feeling but eventually let herself be consumed by sleep.

Kagome bolted upright, breathing hard. She looked around frantically at the surrounding area to find that she was back at the campsite. She peeled the sleeping bag cover that stuck to her flushed skin away from her body. Kagome crawled over to her backpack resting nearby and gathered a few things from the outside pouch. She stood up and brushed her knees off then headed through the brush and tree's to her far right. She walked to the nearby Hot Springs that she had discovered earlier that day. When she arrived she stood in front of the spring. She sat down on the bank and watched the steamy water glisten in the pale moonlight. It looked so magical, like tiny blue crystals were floating around underneath the surface, glinting here and there. Kagome thought back to what Midoriko had told her and decided to give it a try.

" Well, here goes. Please guide me." Kagome silently removed her clothes and under garments. She went to walk slowly into the water when she found she couldn't. She was standing on it! Kagome was amazed and twirled around. She wasn't falling into the waters below. She stood straight and looked around, waiting for something to happen. She didn't have a clue as to what to do!

'Well this isn't going to get me anywhere.' Kagome sighed.

"Let your body take control." Kagome heard a voice speak. Well may as well try it since I have no idea what to do. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and stood there, willing her body to take control on its on. Slowly, she raised her hands at her sides, palms up. Kagome laid her head back and prayed to the God's that were listening.

"Guide me." Purple light swirled around her body, encasing her. The light dissipated a moment later and revealed Kagome. She was wearing a short white dress held up by thin straps on each of her shoulders. Straps also hung on her arms down to her elbow and a long train in the back was held on by a frilly bow. The v-neck of the dress ended a couple of inches down from her collar bone. The half completed Shikon no Tama rested in the middle. Kagome's hair grew down to her calves and streaks of silver were strewn throughout. On her wrists were silk white bands with long strings down to the ground. Knee high white boots adorned her feet. Kagome looked at her reflection in the water below.

"This is...my true form?" The tree's swayed in a light breeze, almost like they were answering her question. Kagome felt a large amount of energy flutter to her back and turned her head to look to see what it was.

"What's this?" Glitter appeared in back of her and a beautiful bow and quiver of arrows formed. Kagome reached behind her and grabbed the enchanted looking bow. It was made out of silver metal and had intricate designs carved throughout. She examined the quiver and arrows. They too were made out of silver metal. Kagome couldn't even find a word to describe the beauty of the items she had been given.

"Kagome?" Kagome turned around from her stupor. She hadn't even felt the presence of the little fox demon. Shippo stood at the bank of the springs staring at her in awe. His eyes were wide and glazed over, mouth hanging open in astonishment.

"Shippo, what are you doing here?" Kagome looked at him gently before motioning him with her hand forward.

"I couldn't sleep and I you weren't sleeping next to me. I got worried and came looking for you." Kagome smiled. Shippo hesitantly walked forward. He circled the bank trying to find the path that Kagome was standing on. Realizing that she was standing on the water Shippo gaped. Kagome laughed at his expression.

"This is my Priestess form, do you like it?" Shippo nodded his head frantically. Kagome looked so beautiful.

"You look beautiful Kagome. Like an angel!" Kagome laughed. She concentrated her energy into her body and she changed back into her form. Realizing that she was naked she quickly hid herself and hurried over to the bank. Shippo turned around to give Kagome some privacy while she changed back into her school uniform. Kagome walked over to Shippo when she was done and picked him up. She explained to him everything that had happened, her meeting with Midoriko, her destiny, and her true form. Shippo sat in her arms and listened intently. They headed back to camp together and settled in for the night, unnoticed by their sleeping friends.

**The Next Day**

The group woke up early and headed out after eating a small breakfast. Sango had heard a rumor of a jewel shard from a village where she and Miroku had exterminated a centipede demon while collecting firewood that morning. They decided to head in that direction and see if they could find any leads. InuYasha walked in front with Kikyo followed by Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Kagome and Shippo. Kagome had remained silent that morning keeping to herself. Sango had been worried, she had only heard Kagome make small talk during breakfast. She spoke to Miroku about it and he said it must have had something to do with InuYasha. He had come back the night before without Kagome looking peeved. Sango stopped abruptly as did Kagome. Miroku turned to see what was the matter when he sensed it. He pulled a sutra from the inside of his robe. Kirara transformed and snarled. InuYasha and Kikyo turned around. He grasped the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

"Demon." Sango said before pulling Hiraikotsu in front of her, ready to launch it at any given moment. A spider demon came out of the forest toward the group. It was large and black with 15 eyes. To say it was ugly was an understatement. The spider clenched it's jaw revealing long sharp teeth and venom spilled out of it's mouth. Kikyo grabbed her bow and an arrow and notched it. She let it fly towards the spider. The spider was hit, but wasn't killed. The spider staggered backwards before launching itself at Kikyo, angry that she had tried to kill it. Kikyo looked shocked, as did the rest of the group. Kagome couldn't believe that Kikyo's purified arrows didn't kill the giant spider. She watched the demon begin to come closer. She had to do something. Kagome stepped forward. She pulled her bow and arrow from her back and notched the arrow, she concentrated closely trying to sense where it's weak spot was before shooting.

"What makes you think you can kill it with an arrow if I couldn't?" Kikyo vehemently spoke. Kagome looked at her then back at the spider. She remembered what Midoriko told her and let her arrow go. It pierced right through the spider, ripping it's body with the impact. The spider demon fell over dead then disintegrated to ash.

"How—How did you do that?" asked Sango. Kagome shrugged and walked back to Shippo who was beaming at her. InuYasha watched Kagome. He couldn't believe that she had destroyed it with one arrow when Kikyo's couldn't. After all she was Kikyo's reincarnation so why couldn't Kikyo kill it? InuYasha removed his grip from the hilt of his sword and began walking again. He hadn't talked to Kagome since she had accused Kikyo of working with Naraku the other night. Kikyo could never do something like that, especially when she had just told him that she understood that InuYasha wasn't the one who betrayed her. It just didn't make any sense. He was full of conflicting emotions, his duty to Kikyo, the friendship he had with Kagome. Kagome wouldn't lie, would she? It seemed to be below her but he just couldn't tell anymore. After all, he didn't see Kikyo joining him so maybe he was a bad judge of character as of lately. InuYasha shrugged it off, he would think about that later. Right now he just wanted to find some jewel shards. Miroku and Sango were gushing over Kagome's awesome display of power while she kept replying with the same answer, it was just a lucky shot. Kikyo had seemed to be angry that Kagome had killed the demon so easily. As they continued walking on down the dirt path Kagome suddenly stopped.

"I sense jewel shards!" Everyone stopped in their tracks and readied their wepaons. Wherever there were jewel shards there was sure to be a demon. InuYasha sniffed the air. He snarled.

"Naraku!" Kagome could feel his evil prescence too. She wasn't sure though if it was actually him or a puppet, but she still didn't like the feeling she had. Kikyo moved to the side and watched as they all prepared to fight Naraku. Suddenly Naraku came out from behind a cluster of trees and attacked head on. Sango launched Hiraikotsu and pushed him back. InuYasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and lunged at Naraku. Not expecting him to suddenly move InuYasha missed as Naraku rushed towards Kikyo. He snatched her from her position on the ground and sent out a wave of poison insects towards them. InuYasha slashed at them trying to get to Kikyo. Sango and Miroku both fended them off and Kirara burned most of them with fire. Kagome tried to aim an arrow at Naraku but she couldn't get a clear shot.

"Kikyo!" InuYasha yelled. He started to run after Naraku, but with the jewel shards he possessed and all of the insects, he was too fast for him to catch up to.

"Come now InuYasha, come after me." Naraku laughed. He dissappeared into a cloud of miasma leaving an angry InuYasha behind.

"Damnit!" InuYasha clenched his fist. Kagome watched InuYasha silently, knowing that he was going to go after them.

"He got her. Let's follow him." InuYasha ran ahead, determined not to lose Kikyo to Naraku again. Sango, Miroku, and Kirara followed after him shouting for InuYasha to wait. Kagome shook her head. Shippo stared up at Kagome. Kagome looked at Shippo and motioned for him to come with her. They both headed after InuYasha and the others, running towards Naraku.

"So it begins."

_**A/n: Stay tuned!**_


	4. Trust and Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha…I just worship it.**

_**Chapter 4: Trust and Betrayal**_

InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara had walked for two hours searching for Naraku. InuYasha had lost his trail shortly after pursuing him but was determined to not give up. He would not let Naraku have Kikyo. InuYasha sniffed the ground trying to pick up the scent. He growled low in his throat.

"I smell him." InuYasha declared. He darted west, his legs moving faster then they ever had before. Everyone followed after InuYasha knowing what was up ahead. They came to the entrance of a forest.

"I don't like the feeling of this." Miroku stated. He walked inside, cautious of every step he took. This was Naraku they were dealing with, he was known for trickery and traps. Sango and Kagome followed after him, keeping a close eye on each other. As they walked deeper into the heart of the forest it grew darker with every step they took.

"This place reeks of an evil aura." Kagome wrapped her arms around herself. It was cold and dark, just like that place she was in when she met Midoriko. Kagome walked closer to Sango, Shippo trailing behind her.

"I th-think we should turn ba-back and w-wait for InuYasha." Shippo stuttered. Miroku shook his head.

"Shippo we have to help InuYasha he may find Naraku." Shippo clung to Kagome's legs, eyes shut tight. Kagome smiled weakly and patted his head trying to reassure him that everything would be ok. Sango stopped walknig and looked around.

"Be on guard, I can feel something evil approaching." Suddenly the ground shook. Kagome lost her footing and fell to the ground. Sango held out her hand and helped her back up. Shippo jumped up onto Kirara's back and cowered in her fur. Miroku pulled out a sacred sutra, ready to expell a demon if need be.

"Look out!" InuYasha pulled Kagome down and Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara ran to the side. InuYasha had come back just in time to get Kagome out of the way. Tentacles had emerged from the ground, swaying back and forth trying to grab them. Sango was looking around trying to find which one was controlling the rest when a tentacle reached out and grabbed her by the ankle. She fought hard to try and free herself from the vice like grip but it wouldn't let go. She kicked and clawed at the slimey tentacle but to no avail.

"Ahh!" Sango yelled. She shook her leg furiously when Miroku ran over and swiped the tentacle away from her leg with his staff. Sango scrambled backwards and reached for her boomerang that had dropped. Miroku readied his staff to deal the finishing blow when it reared back and knocked Miroku onto his back.

"Miroku!" Sango cried and ran towards Miroku. Sango leaned down to check if Miroku was all right when the tentacle grabbed Sango once again, and then another emerged and grabbed Miroku by the torso. InuYasha was busy fighting off another tentacle from grabbing Kagome and Shippo. Kagome was lashing out at it with her bow. Shippo tried his foxfire but it wasn't having any affect whatsoever.

"No you don't!" InuYasha slashed the tentacle and Kagome and Shippo ran to the side behind a boulder. Kagome looked around searching for Sango and Miroku when she saw that they were being grabbed by the tentacles.

"InuYasha! Sango and Miroku!" Kagome yelled. InuYasha turned to see the captured Sango and Miroku.

"Damn you!" InuYasha held his sword over his head as he charged, readying to jump in the air and unleash the wind scar. All of a sudden the tentacles retracted into the earth and dragged the demon slayer and monk with them.

"SANGO! MIROKU!" Kagome screamed. Kagome went to run and try and help but InuYasha yelled for her to stop.

"Stay where you are, I think they react to movement from above ground." Kagome nodded her head and ran back to the boulder and held Shippo close to her. InuYasha was still fighting the tentacles, but he was having a hard time fending them off. Kirara one of the only one's left, rushed to InuYasha's side trying to bite the tentacle off. InuYasha was knocked to the side and four tentacles bound him by the wrists and ankles. Kagome ran to try and help, forgetting about InuYasha's words. Kirara was also grabbed. The ground opened up and pulled them under too.

"NO!" Kagome screamed. She fell to her knees and fisted her hands in the dirt. Shippo still clung to the boulder, afraid that more tentacles would come and take him too. Kagome banged her fists on the dirt. _'Why didn't I help! No...no...' _Kagome cried silently. Her body shook, she felt like a failure to her friends. She had to find them, she had to help them, but where were they? Naraku was probably up to this, but why didn't the tentacles come and take her too?

"I'm coming guys, just hang on." Kagome looked up, her eyes gleaming dangerously.  
**  
Naraku's Castle**

"Mmm...Wh-where?" InuYasha awoke up to find himself tied to a tree by...soul snatchers? InuYasha looked around trying to see if the others were with him as well. They were, and they were staring at something in front of them. InuYasha snapped his head to the side to see what it was. His eyes widened in shock at the face that greeted him. _"It couldn't...'_

"Kikyo?" Kikyo stood in front of them smiling sadistically. A soul snatcher floated around the hem of her hakama. Kikyo coaxed it to come closer to her and as it obeyed her she let it wrap itself around her arm.

"Fool. InuYasha you should have listened to my reincarnation." She laughed bitterly. She walked forward and stood in front of InuYasha. She reached out with her cold hand and stroked InuYasha's cheek. She smiled as InuYasha cringed from her touch. She retracted her hand and pet her soul snatcher gently.

"I had no desire for revenge InuYasha. On the contrary, I'm rather infatuated with Naraku. Now you'll all get to see the show of a lifetime, the death of my pathetic reincarnation!" Sango writhed against the soul snatchers trying to free herself from the tree.

"No..." InuYasha whispered. Kagome had tried to tell him that Kikyo was decieving him but he didn't listen. Now, she would be hurt because of his stupidity. InuYasha wanted to kill himself, after all of those things that he said to her. He must have hurt her feelings, he felt like kicking himself. He had to get out of here, he had to help Kagome, to warn her that it was a trap. Kikyo laughed at their meager attempts. It was no use they couldn't get free. Kikyo turned and walked away from them. She turned to the large wooden gate before shouting back to them.

"She should be here right about...now." The gate to the castle burst open in a flash of blue light. Kagome walked through the remainder of the gates and into the courtyard. She had her bow in her hand and was furious. Kagome looked over to the undead priestess and glared.

"Kikyo, what have you done with my friends?" Kagome stood legs spread apart, hatred glinting in her brown eyes. She was angry. How dare Kikyo, she knew that she was up to no good. Kikyo smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, they're somewhere." Kikyo smiled before eyeing the tree where she had bound them by her soul snatchers. Kikyo turned her gaze back to Kagome and smiled once again.

"Were right here Kagome!" InuYasha yelled. He struggled to get free of the hold the demons had on him. He had to warn her, he had to get free and protect her. Kagome's hand twitched by her side as she stared at Kikyo.

"She can't hear us, it's useless." Miroku said. InuYasha struggled even more to break free. '_That's right, its just like when Kikyo tried to drag me to hell and I couldn't see or hear Kagome.'_ InuYasha thought. This wasn't good, Kagome was vulnerable and what if Naraku attacked her? InuYasha kicked the bottom of the tree trying to unhinge it from the ground, he was desperate. Kikyo grinned as she watched InuYasha's futile attempt out of the corner of her eye.

"Kagome." Suddenly Naraku came out of the shadows and stood behind Kikyo. Kagome looked at the two, it was a sickening sight. To see the woman that InuYasha loved and the one who tricked them together.

"I'm glad you came to play." Naraku grinned as he removed his baboon pelt. Kikyo too his robe and placed it down beside her. Kagome slowly reached her hand up, and she extended it towards Naraku. Intrigued by her actions Naraku quirked and eyebrow. Suddenly the jewel fragment he possessed shot out of his kimono, and into Kagome's hands.

"What the-" Naraku was shocked to say the least. Kagome took the fragment she had with the rest that Naraku had possessed and held them together in her hand. Her hand glowed a light purple before she unclasped it to reveal the completed jewel, and fully purified! The jewel floated above Kagome's hands. She raised her arms, held her hands together and prayed. Her body was surrounded in blue light. The light dissappated and Kagome was in her Miko clothes. Kagome stared Naraku down and yelled fiercly at him.

"This is the end Naraku! I'll destroy you for good!" Naraku and Kikyo looked at each other exchanging glances. Kikyo pulled out her bow from behind her and Naraku stood to the side infuriated by the young priestess.

"This is the end for YOU Kagome!" Kikyo snarled as her upper lip curled. Kagome shook her head before readying her silver bow.

"No Kikyo! This is the end for both of you! I am the chosen one, the one to destroy Naraku and rid the world of the Shikon no Tama." Kagome drew her arm back, the arrow wound tightly ready to fire at any second.

"This is the end"

_**A/n: Stay tuned!**_


	5. My Only One

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha…I just worship it. I also do not own this song. It is owned by Yellow card "Only One."**

_**Chapter 5: My Only One**_

Kagome stood strong, her bow drawn and aimed at the undead priestess. She had had enough of Kikyo. She hurt InuYasha countless times and now she was trying it again. Kagome couldn't sit idly by and watch him be hurt, it tore at her heart to see it. Kagome stepped forward a bit, not taking her aim off of Kikyo for a second.

**Broken this fragile thing now **

**And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces**

"Kikyo, lower your bow." Kagome glared at her. Kikyo laughed at the absurdity of the situation.

"You want ME to lower my bow, I don't think so." Kagome took another step closer to Kikyo.

**And I've thrown my words all around**

**But I can't, I can't give you a reason **

"No Kagome don't go near them!" InuYasha yelled. He clawed at the soul snatchers but nothing was helping. He felt so helpless and it was all his fault, if only he had listened. Kagome stopped and glanced over at InuYasha and the others. She smiled to herself, she knew they were watching, she knew they were bound to the tree, but she couldn't bring herself to tell them, she didn't want to say goodbye that way. Kagome reaffirmed her gaze on Kikyo.

**I feel so broken up (so broken up)**

**And I give up (I give up)**

**I just want to tell you so you know**

"I ask you, surrender and it will be painless." Naraku laughed and placed his hand atop of Kikyo's. She lowered her bow and stared questioningly at Naraku.

"Fight me." Kagome looked to Naraku.

"Fine, I'll fight you Naraku, and when it's over, Kikyo will let my friends go from wherever your keeping them."

"KAGOME! DON'T FIGHT HIM!" InuYasha yelled. Naraku nodded his head and motioned for Kagome to come. Kagome raised her hands to her sides.

**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you **

**You are my only one**

"FIGHT ME!" Naraku and Kagome lunged at each other. Kagome jumped back and notched an arrow. She released it with a battle cry. Naraku barley dodged it, he swung around and sent his tentacles from out of his baboon pelt at Kagome. Kagome ran, notched another arrow and let it fly. The arrow hit Naraku in the shoulder. He quickly summoned his demons to repair the wound with their bodies and attacked Kagome head on again. She quickly dodged to the left and kneeled on the ground, analyzing the situation at hand.

**I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you do**

**You are my only, my only one **

'_Every time I hit him, he's going to repair it by gathering his minions, somehow I have to distract the demons.' _Kagome thought_. 'I've got it!'_

Kagome notched another arrow. She quickly sent a glance in Miroku's direction before faintly smiling at him. Miroku noticed and realized that Kagome knew they were there, she was deliberatley ignoring them to throw off Kikyo. Miroku struggled with all his might to get free of the soul snatchers.

**Made my mistakes, let you down**

**And I can't, I can't hold on for too long **

"MIROKU UNLEASH THE KAZZANA!" Miroku had gotten his hand free from the binding and pulled the seal off with his teeth. Kagome released the arrow at Naraku. She screamed as the arrow flew, unleashing it's purification ability.

"ONI NENSHOU YA!" Naraku was hit in the chest by the arrow. He staggered and fell to the ground not expecting her attack to have hurt him badly. Kikyo stared at Naraku, unbelieving that her reincarnation was taking Naraku down. She tightened her grip on her bow and notched an arrow, ignoring Naraku's shout a few yards away to stop. Naraku summoned more of his demons but the were sucked into Miroku's Kazzana. He staggered as he stood and fell back down again.

**Ran my whole life in the ground **

**And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone**

"DIE!" Kagome was in the way of the arrow but the Kazzana was still open and it pulled the arrow along faster. Kagome reached out her hand out at the last second and grabbed the arrow. She snapped the arrow in two and ran at Kikyo. Kikyo took a step back and tried to notch another one but Kagome quickly grabbed Kikyo's shoulders roughly with her hands. Kikyo tried to pull away but Kagome's vice like grip on her shoulders was too strong.

"I'm sorry." Kagome whispered at the wide eyed Kikyo. Kagome sent out a blast of energy through Kikyo. Blue light encompassed Kikyo and she fell on the ground into a heap of bone and dust at Kagome's feet, finally put to rest. Kagome felt the rest of her soul return to her and bent down gently fingering the miko garb that was left.

"You won't suffer anymore. I could feel your pain. I'm sorry, Kikyo." A tear rolled down Kagome's cheek. Her sorrow for the priestess overwhelming her emotions. She knew that Kikyo had been a good person before being brought back to life, but this Kikyo wasn't the real Kikyo, not anymore.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way, but maybe, this time, you can rest in peace for good. Forgive me." Kagome lowered her head. She went to stand back up to turn her attention to Naraku once again when Kagome suddenly felt immense pain course through her.

_**BLSHHHH!**_

**And something's breaking up (breaking up)**

**I feel like giving up (like giving up)**

**I won't walk out until you know**

Kagome looked down; Naraku's hand was protruding from her chest. Kagome stared blankly ahead of her, the pain intensifying by the second.

"Ah." Kagome tried to breathe, but the miasma was spreading into her lungs, blocking the much needed air she was trying to breath in.

**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you **

**You are my only one**

"KAGOME!" everyone yelled. Kagome's eyes were clouding over. She couldn't see, everything was turning grey.

'_Bachi…' _a voice echoed in her head. Kagome blinked and heard InuYasha's voice in her head, clear as day. Their arguments, their hard times, their happy times, all of it. Kagome faintly smiled to herself before closing her eyes.

"Taishite temae...InuYasha." Kagome grasped Naraku's hand and thrust it back and out of her chest. She grabbed the Shikon Jewel that was dangling from her chest and grasped it hard in her hand.

**I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you do**

**You are my only my only one**

'_Please, infuse me with the four souls, aramitama, megimetama, kushimetama, and sakimetama.' _Kagome whispered inside her head.

"Sate." Kagome asked her wish silently, knowing full well of the consequences. Kagome was radiating a bright blue. She stood up, blood still pouring from her chest wound.

**Here I go so dishonestly**

**Leave a note for you my only one **

"We have to help Kagome, she's going to die!" Sango cried frantically. Miroku pulled the cloth back over his Kazana with his teeth. and tried to wiggle his arm free.

"I believe she is..." Miroku looked at Kagome, knowing full well of her actions.

"Going to kill Naraku." InuYasha roared in frustration.

"Kikyo's dead so why aren't we free?" Miroku looked around for something until his eyes narrowed.

"Her spell is broken, the soul snatchers are held in place with a sutra, they can't move unless it is removed. I'll try to remove it but it'll take a few minutes."

"We don't have a few minutes, Kagome is going to DIE if we don't get out of here NOW!" Sango tried with all her might to get her hands free to try and help Miroku. InuYasha watched Kagome, fear building up inside of him. Kagome jumped back and crossed her hands over her chest.

"Still alive?" Naraku asked. Naraku stretched his hand out and sent a dark energy wave at Kagome. She outstretched her palms in front of her, sending out her purified energy.

**And I know you can see right through me **

**So let me go and you will find someone**

The energy collided, and a bright light burst from the combined energy. InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango turned their heads to try and shield their eyes from the light. When it dissipated, Naraku was on the ground in pieces. Kagome lay in a motionless heap a few feet away. Miroku finally removed the sutra and everyone rushed to Kagome. The soul snatchers slowly disappeared, leaving behind a trail of white smoke.

**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you **

**You are my only one**

"Kagome? Come on, wake up!" InuYasha picked Kagome up and laid her in his lap. He brushed her bangs from her eyes, lightly tapping her cheek with his clawed hand. Kagome's eyes fluttered open slowly. She stared up at InuYasha's face and scrunched her eyebrows.

"Is he dead?" InuYasha tried to grin but it came out as a pained look.

"Keh, more like chopped in pieces." Kagome smiled weakly and coughed a little. Sango sat down next to InuYasha, tears rolling down her face.

"What was going through your head? You could have gotten yourself killed!Your injured badly we have to get you to Kaede!" Sango yelled gently. Kagome looked away, as did Miroku. InuYasha sniffed the air trying to judge how much blood she lost. The smell that hit him was something he never, NEVER wanted to smell on Kagome.

"I don't have much longer." Kagome whispered quietly. Sango stared at her, fresh tears slowly building up in her eyes. InuYasha held Kagome against his chest tighter.

"Don't talk like that." Kagome looked up at InuYasha. His eyes were cloudy.

"You're crying." Kagome smiled weakly as she reached up a hand to his face. Kagome couldn't believe he was crying openly in front of them.

"I'm not." InuYasha lied through his teeth. Kagome touched his cheek gently, wiping the trail of hot tears from his face with her thumb.

**I let go, but there's just no one, no one like you **

**You are my only, my only one**

"Don't, I choose to do this, to free you, Sango, and Miroku of your suffering. You have all suffered through so much, and I haven't been able to do anything but stand on the sidelines and watch in horror. This is the least I can do, to try and repay you for all the times you have been there for me, and protected me from harm" Kagome wheezed out. She slowly lifted her hand and held the jewel out to InuYasha. It was covered in blood. If it wasn't purified, it would have looked like a tainted jewel with all of Kagome's blood caked on it. The pink orb pulsed lightly in her hand.

"Make a wish, all of you." InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku all stared at the jewel. Kagome closed her eyes and smiled at the feel of InuYasha holding her in his arms.

'_If only things were different, and I was the one InuYasha loved…'_

**My only one **

**My only one**

**My only one**

"Whatever you desire will come true, as my last wish, please use the jewel. After you make them, the jewel will cease to exist, forever." InuYasha looked at Kagome.

"No, we have to get you to-"

"Please." Kagome pleaded with him. InuYasha couldn't deny her wish, if it was what made her happy then he would do it. InuYasha closed his eyes and Miroku and Sango followed. They closed their eyes and silently made their wishes. A light pink energy swirled around the group, then slowly dissipated into the sky. Kagome looked at InuYasha through half lidded eyes. InuYasha eyed her franticaly.

"Hold on Kagome I'm gonna get you to Kaede's and everything will be ok." Kagome shook her head.

"No."

'_I want to tell you…everything…'_

"You are my only one, InuYasha." Kagome reached out her hand again and smiled as she stroked InuYasha's cheek. She closed her eyes and her body became limp. InuYasha shook Kagome gently.

"Kagome?" Sango looked away, her body trembling. Miroku kneeled and made a silent prayer for his friend, tears escaping his closed eyes.

"Kagome!" InuYasha shook her franticly trying to wake her up. Sango kneeled next to InuYasha and placed a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged her off and picked Kagome up. He held her lifeless body in his arms, his heart cried out silently, willing the life and soul back into her body. It was no use he told himself, he couldn't bring her back. He didn't get to tell her. He didn't get to tell her how he really felt. It took him so long to finally sort out his feelings and now, she was gone, taken from him. He couldn't bring his Kagome back. He could save her from demons and kidnappers, but he couldn't stop her death. InuYasha felt himself break inside, he cried and nothing could stop the tirade of emotion. InuYasha slowly stepped forward and started for the village, leaving behind the battlefield, the hate, the despair, the loss.

**You are my only, my only one**

_**A/n: Stay Tuned!**_

**Translations**

Oni Nenshou Ya - Demon combustion arrow

Bachi - Choose

Taishite temae - For you

Aramitama, Megimetama, Kushimetama, and Sakimetama _- _Courage, Friendship, Wisdom, Love

Sate - Now


	6. Transformations

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own InuYasha...I just worship it.**

_**Chapter 6: Transformations**_

By the time they had reached the hut in Kaede's village, night had already fallen. InuYasha looked down at Kagome's lifeless form. Even in death she was still beautiful. InuYasha shifted her in his arms and held her closer to his chest. Miroku looked over to Kagome and smiled weakly at the faint glow he could see around her.

"Her body is dead, but her soul and spirit still holds on…Lady Kagome truly is a remarkable person." InuYasha eyed the Monk.

"What are you talking about?" Miroku looked up at the sky before explaining, the stars twinkling above them.

"Kagome's body is dead, her heart is not beating and right now she should just be a corpse, but her soul and spirit still reside in her body, either by her will or someone else's. My guess is it's her will to resist death and stay in this world. When a person dies, their spirit and soul return to the gates of heaven to await reincarnation, but Kagome's remains." InuYasha looked down at Kagome. Her face was white, devoid of any color that used to reside there.

"So what your saying is that Kagome is resisting death, and her soul and spirit are trying to revive her body?" Miroku nodded his head before looking back to Sango. She hadn't spoke since they started on their way back to the village, she was grief stricken. Shippo was quiet, almost as if he afraid to break the silence. They had found him on their way back. Shippo had explained how Kagome made him stay somewhere safe until the battle was over. When he noticed Kagome's body in InuYasha's arms the kit broke down and wailed his heart out. Now he was quiet and reserved from the others. Everyone had been deeply affected by Kagome's death, himself included.

"Quickly, lets get Kagome to Kaede's." Miroku looked back at the hanyou, his eyes holding an immense sadness. InuYasha nodded, and walked faster towards the old Miko's hut. Sango walked ahead of them to the hut and held the flap up so InuYasha could walk in with ease. Kaede looked up from the pot on the fire in the sunken earth. She looked at all of them. They looked unscathed, but then she noticed the limp form of Kagome in InuYasha's arms.

"Bring Kagome into the other room InuYasha, Sango please go fetch some water from the stream." Sango nodded and exited the hut with the small wooden bucket that was next to the doorway. InuYasha followed Kaede into the next room and placed Kagome on the futon. Shippo walked in to the room and sat down next to InuYasha. Kirara was curled around Shippo's neck, mewing quietly in grief.

"What happened?" Kaede looked at InuYasha. She knew it would be hell for him to relive what happened but she needed to know, she wanted to know. InuYasha nodded his head and explained everything that had happened up until the point when they arrived at the village. Kaede nodded her head in understanding.

"Miroku." Miroku walked in from the other room and stood beside the elderly woman.

"Yes, Kaede?" Kaede pointed to him and InuYasha.

"Please go out and search for these herbs, I'll list them on the back of this paper." Kaede pulled out a piece of parchment from her inner robe and wrote with a brush and ink that was in the corner. She handed it to Miroku.

"Anything else we can do?" Kaede shook her head.

"Iie." She replied in her aged voice. InuYasha walked out of the room quickly. Miroku glanced at the door before turning his head back to Kaede.

"Leave him, he has been through a great deal. Watching that happen to Kagome has taken a toll on him, it has on all of you. It would be best to leave him alone for a while." Miroku nodded his head in understanding and left the hut.

"Kagome, can ye hear me child?" Kaede leaned over Kagome's body. Kagome didn't stir. Kaede knew that Kagome was still alive inside.

"Your spirit and soul have decided what to do, I can sense ye new aura. Your body is changing Kagome, your becoming even more powerful then before." The elderly woman sat back and closed her eyes in a silent prayer over the miko.

_**A/n: Stay tuned!**_


	7. Remember

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha…I just worship it. I also do not own this song, it is owned by Josh Groban "Remember."**

_**Chapter 7: Remember**_

Kagome's still form lay in the quiet room of the small hut. Kagome's finger twitched, and then her whole body began to stir. She blinked her eyes open and let her irises adjust. She blinked her eyes and stared at the celing. She felt uncomfortable. Kagome brought a hand up to her head to wipe the sweat from her face. She felt cold to touch, she rubbed her hands together to try and generate some heat into her body. Kagome lowered her hands and turned her head to the side searching her surroundings for something familiar. She didn't recognize this room. The last thing she remembered was faling asleep in InuYasha's embrace and then...floating.

"Wh...Where am I?" Kagome sat up slowly, wincing at the sudden pain in her chest. She brought a shaking hand up to her chest and fingered the bandage that was there. She clasped her hand in a fist and laid back down. It hurt to move so she just decided to wait and see if someone would come. Kagome looked around the ceiling trying to match it up with something from her mind, when it clicked. She was back in Kaede's hut. She slowly closed her eyes knowing that she was safe.

_"Kagome!"_

Kagome opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around, wincing at the pain again but not caring at the moment. She wanted to know where that voice came from. It sounded so familiar.

"Who's there?" Kagome felt herself getting drowsy. _'Probably from all of the blood loss...'_

_"Kagome!"_

"That voice..." She laid back down and closed her eyes. Kagome had fallen back to sleep. InuYasha and Kaede had been outside the door listening silently as Kagome's gentle voice floated through the shoji door.

"What was she talking about?" InuYasha looked to Kaede. She shrugged her shoulders, slid the shoji to the side and entered the small room. She walked over to Kagome's sleeping form and sat down, slowly applying a wet cloth doused in spring water. She pulled out the herbs she had in a basket and set to work on mixing them together in a small dish. InuYasha watched Kagome sleep. So many thoughts had taken over his mind, he just couldn't sort them all out. It was beginning to frustrate him to no end.

"InuYasha, something troubles ye mind, please tell me." InuYasha glanced up at Kaede with a skeptical look.

"Keh, as if _you_ would understand."

"Try me." Kaede looked up from the herbs and smiled at InuYasha. InuYasha was a bit taken aback by Kaede's forwardness. He crossed his arms and turned away from her. His face softened as he looked outside the window at the tree's swaying in a gentle breeze.

"What does it...feel like to be...in love?" Kaede's hands stilled, she stared at InuYasha with a gentle knowingness. Kaede went back to mixing the herbs before giving InuYasha her reply.

"When you are in love, you feel as if you could fly, sort to speak. You feel devoted to the person you love, you never want to leave their side, and you want to protect them from any harm. When you stare into their eyes you want to drown in them forever, and you know that they are the person you want to spend the rest of your life with. At least that's my take on it, I was in love, once." Kaede glanced at InuYasha from the corner of her eye. He was staring off into space. InuYasha got up and left the room.

"InuYasha, you have to figure it out for yourself." Kaede smiled as she rebandaged Kagome's injuries.

_**With InuYasha**_

InuYasha trudged through the village, not really paying any mind to where he was walking. He looked up and saw that he walked to the bone eaters well.

"Go figure." InuYasha sat down and leaned against the old wood of the ancient well. The well that had given him Kagome. That well had started so many things, it was all because of the well.

"Naraku, I still can't believe that bastard's dead. I can't believe that Kikyo really did make an alliance with him...and she loved him?" InuYasha scratched his head. "The funny thing is...I...I feel nothing. No remorse, no regret, no pity. Maybe she was just an infatuation? Kaede did explain to me what love feels like, and I felt none of those things for her, just companionship. I guess it was because we were both so alike that we found comfort in each other, and now that I think about it we never said that we loved one another, it was _always_ silent companionship, a conversation here and there, and a kiss or two. Kikyo wanted me to use the Shikon No Tama to become full human. Whereas Kagome told me that she liked me the way I was and would never change me."

_**Flashback**_

"InuYasha?" Kagome looked up at him. He was resting in a tree just above the campsite. They had just turned in for the night after eating their diner of fish and ramen. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala were all sleeping silently. Miroku was sleeping fairly close to Sango, in groping range to be exact. Shippo and Kilala were curled up near Kagome's sleeping bag snoring gently.

"What?" InuYasha stared down at her. Kagome laid down and folded her arms behind her head, gazing up at the stars through the canopy of tree's.

"Are you still going to become full demon once we complete the Shikon No Tama?" Kagome asked thoughtfully.

"I...don't know." InuYasha shifted on the tree branch irked by her question. He didn't know what he wanted anymore now that he thought about it. Kagome turned her head to the dying fire. The light cast shadows across her face in the faint glow.

"Well, personally, I like you the way you are. I wouldn't change you, given the chance." InuYasha stared at her, the smallest of smiles graced his lips.

"Better get some sleep Kagome, we have a long day ahead of us." Kagome snuggled into her sleeping bag before bidding InuYasha goodnight.

"Night InuYasha, sweet dreams." InuYasha leaned his head back and let a light sleep overcome him as well.

"Night Kagome."

'_Sweet dreams...'_

_**End Flashback**_

"I love Kagome" InuYasha said slowly. He stood up, and walked out of the clearing. It felt good to say those three words, it was like a weight was lifted from his chest. He headed back to the hut to await Kagome's recovery, to wait and look into her eye's and finally tell her those three little words.

_**With Sango & Miroku**_

Sango was polishing her weapon on a rock near the cliffside. Miroku watched in silence behind the bushes, thinking about the weeks current events.

"Miroku?" Miroku looked up and smiled at the Tajiya. It seemed that she had spotted him through the brush.

"Yes, Sango?" Sango stopped polishing the boomerang and set it to the side. She glanced over at Miroku.

"Have you checked your Kazzana? I was amazed that it wasn't the first thing you would do when we got back to the village." Miroku looked down at his clothed hand. He slowly removed the prayer beads, cautious in case it was still there. He looked down to see a normal hand. Miroku smiled and dropped the cloth from his hands. Sango smiled at him, happy that his curse was lifted. Suddenly Sango frowned. Miroku looked at her questioningly.

"What is it Sango?" Sango shook her head and her expression became grave.

"I just realized, what happened to Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku?" Miroku's smile disappeared from his face.

"So the story hasn't ended yet."

_**With Kagome**_

'_That voice...' _Kagome awoke to find herself in darkness. She couldn't see anything around her. Man this is getting old she thought dejectedly.

"Kagome…" Kagome's face brightened as she realized who it was talking to her.

"Father!" Kagome looked around frantically trying to find him inside the void. She rubbed her eyes trying to cast away the darkness.

"Kagome, it is not your time, leave this place." Kagome frowned and tried harder to find him.

"Where am I?" a huge gust of wind pushed Kagome out of the darkness into a blinding light. She could see it, but she couldn't see her Father anywhere.

"You're in the In Between World, between life and death, people on the verge of death linger here until it's their time. But like I said it is not yet your time. Goodbye Kagome, I love you"

"I can't even see, How do I leave? Father? I can't see you!" Kagome tried to run toward the fading voice of her father, a voice she hadn't heard in so long.

"Remember me Kagome, I will always be with you."

"Father, please come back! If you're here can't you be pushed back into life as well?" Kagome whirrled around looking franticly.

"Kagome, I came here to push you back, you must be strong, you still have so much to live for. You cannot linger here any longer, now go!" Kagome felt a phantom hand push her. She felt as if she was falling forever, until she hit something soft and warm.

"_**Kagome?" **_

Someone was calling her name. Kagome reached out her aura and felt around, trying to identify the owner of the voice. She reached out her hand when her power refused to work. Kagome felt a scratchy fabric graze her fingers. She brought her shaking fingers up and felt the contours of a face that seemed oddly familiar. She finally felt two fuzzy ears at the top of the head. She knew those ears from anywhere.

"InuYasha?" she asked faintly. Warmth enveloped her and she melted into InuYasha's arms. It was comforting, something that she never wanted to leave. Kagome felt as though she could rest like this forever, to just be held in InuYasha's embrace without any objections.

'_I love you, InuYasha, forever.' _Kagome felt her mind become hazy and drift into a sea of warmth that threatened to consume her entire being.

"Kagome...Kagome!" Kagome opened her eyes slowly to see Kaede over her tapping her cheek. She sat up slowly and looked around the hut, the pain in her chest no more.

"You were talking in your sleep child." Kagome looked at Kaede.

'_It felt so real though…'_

"Kagome!" InuYasha walked in, the flap fluttered behind him as he dashed to Kagome's side.

"How are you feeling?" InuYasha sat down next to Kagome and pushed the bangs out of her eyes. It felt natural to him to provide such a sincere act towards her.

"Much better, thank you." Kaede got up and dusted her hakama pants off. She turned around and smiled at the pair.

"I'll leave now, I have some other things to attend to. Please take care of Kagome while I am away InuYasha, and Kagome try not to move too much." She left the room abruptly, leaving InuYasha and Kagome to their thoughts. InuYasha looked at Kagome with an unrecognizable look.

"Kagome...there is something...I want to tell you."

_**A/n: Stay Tuned!**_


	8. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha…I just worship it. I also do not own the song, it is owned by Josh Groban "Si Volvieras a Mi." The lyrics don't really go with the chapter, but I chose it because it has a loving mode to it.**

_**Chapter 8: Confessions**_

InuYasha sat down across from Kagome, he averted his eyes from her gaze. Kagome eyed him wearily, wondering what it was. She could feel dread welling up in her stomach afraid that he would be mad with her for killing Kikyo. InuYasha opened his mouth to speak, but closed it abruptly, trying to find the right way to word what he was trying to say.

_**Como sobrevivir**_

**Como calmar mi sed **

_**Como seguir sin ti**_

_**Como saltar sin red**_

"How are you feeling?" Kagome asked InuYasha blatantly. InuYasha looked at her oddly, as if he was questioning her sanity.

"I should be asking you that. How are you feeling?" InuYasha watched Kagome as she leaned her head back and breathed in the musty air from the room.

_**Con ese adios tan salvaje y cruel**_

_**Me desojaste la piel**_

**La eternidad en final se quedo **

_**Y un desierto es mi corazon**_

"Like Naraku rammed his hand through my chest." Kagome grinned wryly. InuYasha looked at the floor, doing everything in his will to keep his eyes away from hers for the moment.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't stop him, and I couldn't save you." Kagome looked at InuYasha and reached out a hand to brush his bangs from his eyes. Whenever he was feeling down Kagome realized that he would try and hide his eyes from sight. They were his gateway into his soul, they always showed how he really felt, at least Kagome thought so.

"I broke my promise, to protect you. Twice if you want to get technical." InuYasha looked at Kagome, his eyes full of sorrow and an emotion Kagome couldn't decipher.

"Don't say that. Besides, you couldn't get free and technically it's my fault." InuYasha stared at her like she was crazy. Kagome smiled brightly, making InuYasha blush slightly.

_**Ay si volvieras a mi**_

**Encenderia el sol mil primaveras **

_**Si regresaras por mi**_

"You know, I've never heard you apologize before, well once actually, but that was for breaking my alarm clock." Kagome laughed lightly. InuYasha blushed again, his mouth turning up into a half smile at the fond memory.

"How can you be so forgiving?" Kagome was startled at InuYasha's question.

"What do you mean?" InuYasha pondered what to say next.

_**Seria un milagro cada beso que me dieras**_

_**Pero hoy te vas**_

**Y no hay vuelta atraz **

"I mean, how can you be so forgiving and act as if nothings happened? After all, you should hate me right now." InuYasha's ears drooped to the sides of his head. Kagome reached out her hand and stroked InuYasha's cheek. It was a bold move on her part but she wanted to try and console him the best she could.

"I'm so forgiving because everyone isn't perfect. We all make mistakes, that's what being human is, making mistakes and learning from them, learning to love, and living your life to the fullest that you can. Demons, and half-demons too. I care about you and everyone else, you all mean so much to me, and I treasure our friendship, so a couple of mistakes isn't going to change that, even if they are mistakes that will leave scars." InuYasha pulled Kagome into his lap and hugged her. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent deeply. Kagome was startled, she hadn't expected him to do this.

_**Que habra despues de ti?**_

_**Mas que estas lagrimas**_

**Si hasta la lluvia en el jardin **

_**Toca musica sin fin**_

"I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't believe you about Kikyo, I couldn't save you from Naraku, and you were injured and almost killed because of it, and I pushed you away so many times during our journey together, please forgive me." InuYasha buried his face deeper into her neck, letting the tears flow from his eyes. Kagome's face softened. She rubbed InuYasha's back comfortingly and laid her head on top of his.

"InuYasha, I've already forgiven you." Kagome smiled and pulled InuYasha to look up at her. InuYasha gazed into her eyes, his emotions were displayed for all to see. A sight that Kagome was privileged to look upon.

_**Sombria y tragica**_

_**Hoy de rodillas le pido a Dios**_

**Que por el bien de los dos **

_**Algo en tu pecho se quiebre al oir a**_

_**Este loco que se muere de amor**_

"I realized something today. When Naraku hurt you, I was scared, he had killed you, and I couldn't save you. I was scared that I'd never get to hold you the way that I wanted to for so long. Never get to see you smile at me again. I'm so glad you held on, If I had lost you for good, I don't know what I would have done. I also realized that I wasn't in love with Kikyo, she was just an companion. I felt that I needed to avenge her and my deception and lay her spirit to rest at first, but then I agreed to go to hell with her because I felt I owed her my life. But I didn't want to go with her. I never knew why until today, something was holding me back, and I realized, it was my love for you, Kagome." Kagome's eyes widened and started to brim with tears.

**Ay si volvieras a mi **

_**Encenderia el sol mil primaveras**_

_**Si regresaras por mi**_

"I love you Kagome." InuYasha placed his hand on Kagome's cheek and leaned in to capture her lips. InuYasha kissed Kagome gently. A tear rolled down Kagome's cheek as she responded to him with all of the passion she could muster from her weak body.

"I love you too, InuYasha" Kagome whispered against his lips. InuYasha pulled away and pulled Kagome into a hug. Never wanting to let her go.

_**Seria un milagro cada vez que me vieras**_

**Pero hoy te vas **

_**Y no hay vuelta atraz**_

"Stay with me, always." InuYasha whispered. Kagome snuggled into InuYasha's chest.

"Not always." InuYasha looked at Kagome, hurt by her words. She smiled and hugged him tighter.

"Forever." InuYasha smiled. This is where he wanted to be. This is where he felt at peace. InuYasha finally understood, he had always had a place to call his own, a home to go back to, and it was with Kagome.

_**Y desataste un huracan,**_

**Fuego y furia de un volcan **

_**Que no se apagar**_

"I NEED A TISSUE!" Sango cried as she watched the pair embrace. Miroku handed her his handkerchief from his inner robe as he sniffled loudly.

"IT'S SO TOUCHING!" Miroku cried and blew his nose into another handkerchief. A vein popped out of InuYasha's head. It seemed as though things were reverting back to normal.

_**Como olvido que fui**_

_**Esclavo de ti**_

**Ya no puedo mas **

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING STANDING THERE! THIS IS A PRIVATE MOMENT. GET OUT!" InuYasha kicked Sango and Miroku out of the hut roughly. Kagome smiled and blushed a deep red. InuYasha turned around and pulled Kagome back into his lap, stroking her hair lovingly.

"I love you." Kagome whispered into his chest. InuYasha buried his head into the crook of her neck and smiled.

**Ay si volvieras mi vida ay si volvieras **

"Your scent really is beautiful. It smells of Spring, fresh running water, and...ramen." Kagome laughed into his fire rat kimono. InuYasha smiled, happy that he was able to make her laugh. Kagome pulled away and kissed InuYasha. InuYasha kissed her with possessiveness. Her lips fit his perfectly; it was like heaven to InuYasha, like they were made for one another. He lifted his hand to her face and grasped her chin, kissing more feverishly and passionately. Kagome pulled away slowly, looking into his eyes deeply.

**Si regresaras por mi seria feliz otra vez **

"You know, that was my first kiss. I'm glad it was you." Kagome smiled brightly. InuYasha brushed Kagome's face with his hand. He nuzzled her nose with his, showing as much tender affection as he could.

_**Pero hoy te vas**_

"Ye two love birds done kissing so I can tend to Kagome's wounds?" Kaede walked into the room smiling. InuYasha blushed and slid Kagome out of his lap and back onto the futon. Kaede sat down in front of InuYasha and Kagome smiling at the scene that she walked in on.

**Y no hay vuelta atraz **

"I have something to tell ye." Kaede began. InuYasha and Kagome stared at Kaede intently waiting for the information that she was to bestow upon them.

"Kagome is becoming a hanyou."

_**A/n: Stay Tuned!**_


	9. Hanyou?

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha…I just worship it.

Chapter 9: Hanyou?

"N-NANI?" Kagome and InuYasha gasped. Kaede nodded her head solemnly.

"Is it because of Kagome's powers?

"No, she is turning for many reasons. Kagome is the mistress of the Shikon No Tama, so the jewel feels that it must protect Kagome, even preserve her life for eternity." Kagome looked around frantically, tossing the futon covers around.

"Speaking of which where is the jewel?" InuYasha fished the jewel out of his kimono top. He pulled out the small pink orb covered in blood. He held it out to Kagome,

"Here." InuYasha handed the jewel to Kagome. Kagome held the jewel in her hand, she started to rub the blood off of the jewel. Kaede watched with interest as the young miko radiated with a strong aura. The blue aura danced around he figure.

"Midoriko said that I was more powerful than the jewel itself." InuYasha's eyes widened at Kagome's little input of information. Kaede looked thoughtful.

"When did you speak to Midoriko?" Kaede asked. Kagome brought her hand up to her head and scratched, trying to recall all of the details.

"The day before I confronted Naraku." Kaede nodded.

"Well, anyway the second reason for you becoming hanyou is also because someone **_wished_** it to be so." Kagome gasped. InuYasha blushed, realizing what Kaede meant by it. Kagome turned to InuYasha, her eyes filled with curiosity.

"What did you wish for?" InuYasha fiddled with his fingers, averting his gaze from Kagome.

"I wished for you to stay with me, forever." Kagome's eyes brimmed with tears. InuYasha cringed, waiting for the command to come.

"InuYasha!" Kagome hugged him tightly. InuYasha blinked in confusion.

"Your really would wish for that?" InuYasha smiled and hugged Kagome tightly to his body.

"I knew you were dying, and I couldn't accept it. I realized that if you died, I just couldn't go on anymore. So I wished for the jewel to let you stay with me forever, and if it didn't, I was going to follow you in death." Kagome cried silently into his neck and she nuzzled closer to him. Kaede smiled and moved to sit up.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. InuYasha make sure you change Kagome's bandages every other hour, and spread the ointment in the bowl over on your left onto the wounds as well." InuYasha nodded his head in understanding.

"Wait, Kaede, when will I turn hanyou?" Kagome slipped from InuYasha's grip to turn to the old priestess.

"Your transformation will start tonight, and tomorrow morning when you wake up you will be hanyou." Kaede left the hut quietly. InuYasha pulled Kagome back to his chest. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, feeling so content to hold her.

"What do you want to do, you look to tired for a walk?" Kagome smiled and buried her head against his neck.

"We could cuddle for a while, or just make out?" InuYasha looked at Kagome quizzically.

"Make out?" Kagome laughed, remember that it was a modern term that InuYasha probably didn't know about. InuYasha cocked his head to the side, his ears twitching wondering why she was laughing.

"It means to kiss for a very long period of time." InuYasha's face brightened. Kagome laughed at his comical expression.

"You sure it wouldn't be too strenuous for you?" Kagome shook her head. She raised her hand to scratch one of InuYasha's ears.

"No, just as long as you don't try anything." Kagome looked at him sternly. InuYasha grinned.

"I love you." Kagome smiled. She lowered her head and raised it again, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I love you too InuYasha."

"I just love happy endings." Miroku blew his nose into a handkerchief. InuYasha and Kagome bolted upright from their slumped position. InuYasha growled.

"Miroku." InuYasha started warningly. Miroku waved his hands in mock submission.

_**THWACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK **_

Sango hit Miroku over the head with Hiraikotsu.

"Knock it off houshi-sama." Miroku rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes Sango." Sango walked into the hut and sat down across from InuYasha and Kagome, she gazed at her friend who had been like a sister to her throughout their journeys together.

"KAGOME!" Shippo ran into Kagome's arms. Kagome laughed as the tiny kitsune hugged her tightly.

"I'm so glad that your all right. How do you feel?" Kagome smiled at the little kitsune, she rubbed his head affectionately.

"I'm good Shippo, what about you?" Shippo nodded his head. InuYasha suddenly plucked Shippo from Kagome's grasp.

"Be careful stupid, she's not fully healed yet." Shippo wailed. Kagome glared at InuYasha.

"InuYasha, Osuwari!"

_**SSSSSSMMMMMMMAAAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK **_

Shippo dusted himself off and sat down next to Kagome. InuYasha jumped up from the subduing spell and pointed a finger accusingly at Kagome.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR WENCH?" InuYasha yelled. Kagome closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"You didn't have to be mean to Shippo." InuYasha opened his mouth and shut it. He turned and glared at Shippo.

"You'll pay." He mouthed. Shippo's eyes widened and he snuggled into Kagome's lap. Miroku rubbed his chin.

"We have something important to discuss with you InuYasha, Kagome." InuYasha and Kagome turned to look at Miroku.

"What do you think happened to Kagura, Kanna and Kohaku?" Kagome's eyes widened.

"They weren't there when we faced Naraku, maybe they got free?" Kagome looked around for backup to see if anyone else realized it.

"Or they were killed." Sango looked down at the ground. InuYasha cracked his knuckles.

"Well there's no use worrying about it for now. Lets just hit the sack and we'll think on it tomorrow." Everyone nodded. Sango laid down next to Kirara. Miroku laid down across from Sango. Shippo was about to curl up with Kagome when InuYasha threw him out of the way.

"Hey!" Shippo stomped his foot. Kagome smiled remorsefully at the young kitsune.

"Sorry Shippo but me and InuYasha were going to sleep together tonight." Shippo sighed and went to curl up next to Sango.

"mmm...mmmm...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Miroku burst out laughing. Sango eyed the monk warily.

_**TTTTTTHHHHHHWWWWWWWAAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKK **_

Sango hit Miroku with Hiraikotsu. A large lump protruded from the top of his head. Miroku sighed before snuggling into his futon.

"Thanks Sango." Kagome said.

"Anytime Kagome." InuYasha laid down behind Kagome and held her from

behind.

"Goodnight Koishii." Kagome grinned.

"Goodnight Koishii."

"Good night Sango."

"Good Night Miroku."

"Goodnight Shippo."

"Goodnight Kirara."

"Goodnight InuYasha."

"Goodnight Kagome."

"Nite Sango."

"Nite Shippo."

"Goodnight InuYasha."

"Goodnight Miroku."

"Goodnight Kirara."

"Goodnight Miroku."

"Mew."

"Goodnight Kagome."

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE CAN SHUT UP NOW!" InuYasha yelled. The group laughed and headed off to sleep.

**The Next Day**

Kagome yawned. She sat up from her sleeping bag she was sharing with InuYasha. She stretched her arms up and noticed the she had awfully long nails. Kagome stood up quickly and ran to the hot spring in the forest. When Kagome arrived she looked into the water. She couldn't believe the reflection staring back at her. Kagome had long black hair with two black fuzzy ears at the top. Her eyes were golden, her lips fuller, and her face pale as porcelain. Her shirt was torn. Kagome blushed to see that a certain area grew A LOT bigger. Kagome's legs was taught and shapelier. Her fingernails were longer and were a healthy pink. Kagome gasped at her image.

"Wow…" Kagome got up and danced around. She twirled around and watched her hair flow around her back. She started to walk back to the village.

'_Wait, walk? When I can run as fast as InuYasha?' _Kagome shook her head and started running. She picked up speed and smiled at the wind whipped past her face. The air rushing past her felt so good.

'_No wonder InuYasha likes to run all the time.' _When Kagome reached the village she walked to the Kaede's hut. InuYasha walked out just as she was about to enter. InuYasha's jaw dropped as he gazed at Kagome's new appearance.

"You like it?" Kagome twirled around to give him a better view. InuYasha nodded his head dumbly. Kagome walked over and waved a hand in front of his face. Drool dripped down his chin as his eyes were unfocused. Kagome laughed and wiped it away with her thumb. InuYasha snapped out of his trance and watched Kagome.

"Your not mad?" Kagome shook her head.

"Well, things will be different now but as long as I'm with you…it's worth it." InuYasha grinned. Kagome inched closer to InuYasha. InuYasha

pulled Kagome into his arms and kissed her.

"OH MY GOD KAGOME!" Sango gawked at Kagome from the entrance into Kaede's hut. Kagome smiled ruefully. Sango ran over and examined her thoroughly, not believing her eyes.

"You're beautiful!" Sango exclaimed, she held some of Kagome's hair in her hands and examined the colors. Miroku, Shippo and Kirara came out of the hut and stared at Kagome. Kirara jumped onto Kagome's shoulder and sniffed her, satisfied with the results the small cat demon mewed.

"Wow Kagome-sama, you're as beautiful as a goddess!" Miroku grinned. Kagome scowled at him.

"Don't think about it!" Miroku sighed and placed his hand behind his back.

"My cursed hand, why must you betray me?" Shippo jumped onto

Kagome's shoulder.

"Kagome, wow, your really pretty." Kagome hugged Shippo tightly to her form.

"Thank you Shippo." Kagome's face crinkled. Sango looked at Kagome.

"What is it Kagome?" Kagome sniffed, she inhaled the scent more until she put two and two together.

"I don't know but it smells funny." InuYasha snarled low in his thought.

"Wolf."

A/n: Stay tuned


	10. WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY WOMAN!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha…I just worship it

Chapter 10: "What did you do to my woman?"

Kagome blinked repeatedly.

"Kouga?" InuYasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and waited for the demon to appear. Sango, Miroku and Shippo slowly inched away from InuYasha and Kagome, knowing what would ensue once Kouga reared his head.

"Oh boy, just wait until Kouga sees Kagome." Miroku whispered into Sango's ear. Sango nodded dumbly along with Shippo. Suddenly a tornado of wind swirled into the clearing. When the dust clouds dissipated, Kouga ran up to Kagome and clasped her hands in his. Kagome smiled nervously, knowing that InuYasha's outburst would happen any minute now.

"Kagome I heard what happened with you and..." Kouga sniffed Kagome's neck. Kagome backed up and looked at Kouga nervously afraid of his reaction.

"Kagome, why do you look and smell like a hanyou?" Kouga brought his nose to Kagome's hair and inhaled. Kagome rolled her eyes.

'_Oh boy…Captain obvious to the rescue…'_

"It's cause she **_is _**a hanyou, you flea bag." Kouga turned to InuYasha and snarled. Kouga lunged at InuYasha and pinned him to the ground by his hands. Kouga got up right in InuYasha's face and growled.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY WOMAN!" InuYasha growled back, and tossed Kouga from him. Kouga landed on the ground with a soft thud.

"She is not your woman, and I didn't do anything...kind of." Kouga looked at Kagome, hoping that this wasn't true.

"Kagome, what happened to turn you hanyou?" Kagome sighed and sat down on the ground. This was going to be a long story to explain

"You know what happened with me and Naraku, right? Well anyway, I told InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango to make a wish on the shikon no tama. So because of what InuYasha wished for, resulted in this." Kouga glared at InuYasha ten times icier than before.

"What did you wish for?" Kagome placed her hand on Kouga's shoulder. InuYasha noticed this and growled. Kagome looked at him and gave him a reassuring glance before addressing Kouga.

"Kouga, look, you're a great guy, and I treasure our friendship, but I don't love you. I'm in love with InuYasha and no one else. So please, Kouga, I am not your woman, but I am your friend. Can you just accept that?" Kouga stared at Kagome longingly, and finally crossed his arms and sighed.

"All right. I can see that you really love him, but if he ever does **_anything, _**you better tell me." Kouga glared at InuYasha. InuYasha "Keh…" and turned away. Kagome smiled, happy that maybe the two of them would get along now that this whole triangle was settled.

**Later That Night**

InuYasha and Kagome sat in front of the fire in Kaede's hut. They both leaned against each other as they watched the dying embers of the fire.

"I love you." InuYasha pulled Kagome against his chest. Kagome snuggled into the warmth and closed her eyes contentedly.

"I love you more." InuYasha smiled.

"No, I love you more." Kagome laughed.

"I love you more then my life." InuYasha froze at those words, and hugged Kagome tighter to his body. Kagome sensed his fear and turned around in his arms. She pulled his chin up to stare into his eyes, searching for something to give way to his emotions.

"What's wrong?" InuYasha buried his head into her shoulder, inhaling her scent, trying to calm his nerves.

"Don't ever say that. I'm just a worthless hanyou, your life is not worth mine. It's bad enough that I'm with you, when you deserve so much more. But I keep you for my own selfish reasons" Kagome frowned at his words.

"You are not a filthy hanyou, remember I'm one now too." InuYasha placed his hands on the sides of her cheeks.

"Yes, you are a hanyou, but your not filthy, you're a beautiful person, who deserves someone better." Kagome sighed and gripped InuYasha's chin in her hand.

"InuYasha, are you saying that a worthless hanyou is not capable of love? You are capable of everything InuYasha. Loving isn't a selfish need, it's something everyone needs, no matter who they are. InuYasha, I choose you because I love you for who you are. You are **_not _**a filthy hanyou. I would gladly give my life for you, if it meant your happiness, and nothing will ever make me feel any differently. I love you as you are, and I always will." InuYasha's eyes misted over. Kagome's eyes widened. Was he about to cry? InuYasha sobbed quietly into Kagome's shirt. Kagome's eyes softened at InuYasha letting her see his raw emotions up close.

"I was afraid, and scared. I thought I was going to lose you." Kagome stroked InuYasha's hair soothingly.

"InuYasha, I'm fine now, and it's all over." InuYasha kissed Kagome's jaw lightly, thanking her for her kind words.

"Yea, I know." InuYasha pulled Kagome down to the ground and rested his head above hers.

"Kagome, will you be my mate?" Kagome blinked. Mate? What was that?

"What's a mate?" Kagome lifted her head and stared into amber orbs. InuYasha blushed lightly.

"It's kind of like a husband and wife, only in demon standards they are called mates. Inu-Youkai mate for life, so we would be mated for life." Kagome smiled.

"Yes, I would love to InuYasha." InuYasha smiled and pulled Kagome under the covers of the sleeping bag they were laying on top of.

**Outside**

Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and Shippo stood before a shrine on top of a hill. The hill silently overlooked the sunset.

"So, this is Kikyo's resting place?" Kaede nodded.

"Yes, please Miroku, help me place a strong ofuda to make sure that no one disturbs her grave again." Miroku nodded and placed a sutra on top of the slab. Miroku pulled out an ofuda and silently prayed before placing the parchment on the grave marker. Sango silently dropped onto her calf's and prayed for the now resting miko. Kaede nodded her head in acceptance and lead the two of them back to the hut. Miroku stopped as they reached the flap.

"I think we shouldn't disturb Kagome to change her bandages…" Sango turned to Miroku and questioned his statement.

"Why not houshi-sama?" Miroku pointed through the window, into the second room inside Kaede's small hut. InuYasha and Kagome were embracing under the warmth of Kagome's sleeping bag. Sango smiled, happy that the two of them could finally be together, after watching all of the trials they had faced.

"Yes…let's try and be quiet."

A/n: Stay tuned!


	11. Kanna And Kohaku's Scheme

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha…I just worship it.

Chapter 11: Kanna and Kohaku's Scheme

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. Rays of sunshine filtered into the small hut, illuminating the sleeping faces of her companions. Kagome tried to sit up, but a weight around her waist stopped her. InuYasha's arm was draped over her waist, his hand laying flat on her abdomen. Kagome smiled and placed his arm on the floor. InuYasha rolled over mumbling something about "ramen." Kagome giggled silently. She brought her hand up to the juncture of her neck and felt the wound there. Kagome smiled, that was where InuYasha had "marked" her the night before. Kagome got up and pulled the sleeping bag down, she slowly crept in between the sleeping bodies of her companions. She stepped over Sango and Shippo and exited the hut. Kagome started walking, just letting her feet guide her to wherever they wanted to go.

"Last night was amazing. InuYasha was so tender with me." Kagome grinned and rubbed the mark on her neck.

"I just can't believe that any of this even happened. Well I guess everything changed after Kikyo took sides with Naraku." Kagome stopped at the foot of a tree.

"The Goshinboku." Kagome stepped up onto one of the roots and traced the spot where InuYasha was pinned. The surface was smooth and flat.

"When I met InuYasha, he was cold and only wanted the jewel to become a full demon, but, instead he saved my life, and now were mates." Kagome smiled at all of the fond memories she held of the hanyou in her heart.

"Congratulations." Kagome whirled around. A woman in a white and pink kimono leaned against a tree. Her hair was up in a bun, two feathers sticking out of the side on the top. She stared at Kagome with a piercing gaze.

"Kagura, what do you want?" Kagura walked toward Kagome and stood right in front of her. She waved offhandedly.

"This may sound odd, but thank you for killing Naraku." Kagura looked away, seeming embarrassed for telling her ex enemy thank you. Kagome smiled wryly. What was it with demons and blushing when they said thank you? Must be a pride thing.

"Your welcome." Kagura looked up, her face was solemn and hard.

"But." Kagome looked at Kagura. Kagura's eyes hardened.

"You need not worry about me. It is Kanna and Kohaku who you should worry about now. Naraku is not truly dead. Not yet." Kagome shook her head.

"That's not true, I killed him with the Shikon No Tama!" Kagura grinned.

"You only killed his physical form. His spirit and soul are not destroyed though." Kagura stated.

"Kagome, before the battle with Naraku, Naraku had Kanna seal his soul and spirit into her mirror, in case he was defeated she could easily call demons to form a new body to put his soul into. Naraku knew that I was traitorous, why he didn't kill me I do not know, but he had me on a mission. Now, since Naraku's body is gone there is no form to house his soul. My mission was to find a horde of demons and convince them to come together and form a body. Naraku told me to tell the demons that if they accepted, he would kill the priestess who the Shikon No Tama belongs to, kill InuYasha, take the jewel and rule the world. Of course the demons accepted. Tonight they will go and find Kanna and Kohaku and form a body. Kanna will unleash her mirror and let the soul and spirit of Naraku into the body, creating another Naraku." Kagura slumped against another tree. Kagome was speechless.

"So basically I have to go destroy Kanna's mirror and kill the demons to keep Naraku from coming back to life?" Kagura nodded.

"Kohaku will be protecting her, you need to get through him before you can get to Kanna." Kagome nodded and walked away. Kagome stopped in mid-stride and turned around to Kagura. She smiled.

"Arigato." Kagura nodded her head.

"By the way, you don't look to bad as a hanyou." She pulled out a feather and flew away on the enormous wing. Kagome walked back to the village, thinking about what Kagura had just told her.

"Better go tell the others."

A/n: Stay tuned!


	12. Heart Of A Demon Slayer

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha…I just worship it.

Chapter 12: The Heart Of A Demon Slayer

"What!" InuYasha jumped. Kagome nodded her head solemnly. Sango looked away from the group. Miroku looked over to Sango, she seemed as if she had detached herself from everyone at the moment.

"We don't have much time to prepare." Kaede stood up and looked at Kagome.

"Kagome, I will have a bow and arrows made for ye right away." Kagome bowed her head.

"Arigato Kaede." InuYasha stood up, he turned to the group.

"I'll be back in a little while. I'm going to visit Totosai." Kagome stood up and kissed InuYasha on the forehead.

"Be careful." InuYasha hugged Kagome. He let her go and smiled.

"I will." InuYasha walked out of the hut and started running to the east. Sango stood up also, her bangs shadowing her eyes.

"I'm going to go sharpen my Katana, and wax the Hiraikotsu." Sango

walked stiffly out of the hut. Kagome watched Sango leave.

"She is in pain, I'll go talk to her." Miroku walked to the flap leading out of the hut, his staff jingling with every step. Kagome smiled.

"You love her Miroku, It's as clear as day to me." Miroku stopped and turned around.

"Nothing phases you Kagome." He smiled and left. Kagome went to gather some herbs.

**With Sango (Sango's Theme Plays)**

"Kohaku." Sango stood on a hill overlooking the village. Tears rolled down her face. She wiped them away with the sleeve of her kimono.

"Why Kohaku..." Sango clenched her fists.

"Tears don't befit you Sango." Sango whirled around.

"Houshi-sama." Miroku smiled gently. Sango bowed her head, averting Miroku.

"You must think I'm weak." Miroku walked behind her and watch her form shake.

"Not at all Sango. You're very strong." Sango's shoulders trembled.

"Sango." Miroku turned her around pulled Sango into a hug. Sango gripped Miroku's robes in her hands.

"Why Miroku...why." Sango's voice cracked. Miroku's heart cried out for Sango. He wanted to take all of this emotional pain away from her heart.

"Sango, please do not cry, I'll try everything in my power to save him." Miroku held Sango tighter to him.

"Thank you...Miroku." Sango whispered into his chest. Miroku stroked

Sango's hair.

"I love you Sango." Sango froze. She pulled away and looked at Miroku.

"What?" Miroku grinned. He knew he shouldn't have said it but it was now or never.

"I love you, Sango." Sango's eyes misted over. She shook her head back and forth. Miroku winced, thinking she didn't reciprocate the feeling.

"Miroku!" Sango threw her arms around Miroku's neck.

"I love you too!" Miroku was stunned for a moment before smiling.

"I fell in love with you when we first met. I was afraid to tell you because I thought we could never be. I had my wind tunnel, and thought that I would die before we killed Naraku." Sango pulled back from Miroku.

"I have too, but I was afraid. I never felt those feelings before." Miroku and Sango stared deep into each other's eyes.

"I love you Sango." Miroku kissed Sango gently.

"I love you Miroku." Sango whispered against his lips.

"YES!" Kagome sat in the bushes nearby. She smiled ruefully. She knew that they loved each other, they were just afraid to say anything to each other.

"Now, I better go gather those herbs before InuYasha comes back."

A/n: Stay tuned!


	13. The Final Showdown

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha…I just worship it.

Chapter 13: The Final Showdown

"All right." InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku stood in front of Kaede's hut. Kaede and Shippo stood in the doorway watching them gathering everything together for their fight.

"You guys be careful ok?" Kagome nodded. She went to Shippo and kissed him on the head.

"We'll be back soon, O.K Shippo?" Shippo nodded and hugged Kagome around the neck.

"Kirara." Kirara transformed and Miroku and Sango climbed onto her back. InuYasha knelt down and motioned for Kagome to climb on. Kagome laughed.

"Remember I'm hanyou now?" InuYasha scowled.

"I'm just so used to you riding on my back." Kagome shrugged her shoulders and climbed onto his back.

"Well it is more comfortable." Kagome smiled at InuYasha. Kaede walked over to Kagome and InuYasha and handed Kagome a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Thank you Kaede." Kaede nodded before pointing at the arrows.

"This is infused with a special sutra. It will increase your powers ten fold." Kagome smiled.

"Thank you." InuYasha turned his head to look at Kagome.

"Ready?" Kagome nodded and the group set off into the sunset.

**Naraku's Fallen Fortress**

InuYasha landed next to Kirara. Miroku and Sango climbed down off of Kirara and looked around at the rubble. Sango grasped the Hiraikotsu tighter behind her.

"This is it." Kagome climbed down from InuYasha and walked through the broken gate. Sango, Miroku, InuYasha and Kirara followed behind her.

"So where do you think they are?" Sango looked around at all the rubble form the previous battle three days ago. Miroku closed his eyes.

"I feel a demon aura coming from inside the castle." Sango nodded her head and walked to the Castle porch.

"Lets go." The gang walked into the castle. Three hallways branched off of the main foyer. Kagome looked around trying to decide which way to go.

"So where do we go?" Miroku looked around.

"This way." Miroku walked down the hallway to the right. The hall was dimly light by a few torches, indicating that someone must have been there recently.

"Look, a trap door." Sango kicked a skeleton out of the way and lifted the door in the ground. Kagome looked at all the dead skeletons leading down the staircase.

"This gives me the creeps." InuYasha started down the stairs.

"Lets go." They walked for what seemed hours. They finally came to a door and heard voices behind it. InuYasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga quietly and looked at the rest of them.

"Ready?" Sango grabbed the strap of Hiraikotsu, Miroku gripped his staff, and Kagome notched an arrow loosely.

_**BBBBBAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!**_

InuYasha kicked the door open and charged in.

"Sorry to crash the party!" Kanna looked up from her mirror. Hundreds of demons surrounded her. Kohaku grabbed his chain scythe and lunged at InuYasha.

"InuYasha, I will take Kohaku, get rid of the demons!" Sango rushed forward with Hiraikotsu.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango launched the boomerang at Kohaku. InuYasha hesitated a second before turning his attention to Kanna.

"Well, so many new playmates." InuYasha brought the Tetsusaiga over his head.

"Wind scar!" InuYasha brought the sword down hard and unleashed the power from the sword. Kagome notched an arrow and fired it at Kanna. The arrow knocked the mirror out of her hands. Miroku ran for the mirror and caught it. He pulled out a ofuda and slammed it onto the glass.

"Hyaaaa!" Miroku threw the mirror on the floor and smashed it with his staff. Kanna looked unfazed.

"DANCE OF BLADES!" white blades appeared and slashed Kanna into Kanna's back. Kagome and InuYasha whirled around.

"Kagura?" InuYasha asked. Kagura smiled wryly.

"I told you that I was no threat." Kagome smiled and turned back to the demons still left. Kagura stared at Kanna before finishing her off.

"Dance Of The Dragon!" Kanna was hit dead on. Her body disintegrated into the air.

"Time to finish this!" Kagome notched an arrow and aimed for the remaining demons that InuYasha was currently fighting off.

"GO!" She released the arrow. Blue light engulfed it and the demons disintegrated. Everyone turned toward the fight with Sango and Kohaku.

"Kohaku! You no longer have a jewel shard in your back, so why? Why are you still under a spell?" Sango dodged the chain scythe. Kohaku pulled the scythe back and launched it again. Sango threw Hiraikotsu. Kohaku dodged it and threw the scythe.

_**BBBBBBLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

Sango fell to her knees. A large gash on her left side poured out crimson blood.

"Sango!" Miroku rushed forward and threw his staff at Kohaku. Sango stood up slowly.

"No Miroku, this is my fight. I know you said that you would do everything in your power to help, but I have to do this alone." Sango gazed determinedly at Miroku. Miroku nodded his head and stepped back. Kohaku stared at her, his eyes hallow.

"Kohaku remember when you told me you were scared, scared to be a demon slayer?" Kohaku threw the scythe at Sango, cutting her right side.

"Remember, when we first found Kirara?" Sango pleaded. She stood slowly, the pain in her body slowing her down. Miroku watched her face contort in pain.

"Sango." He whispered. Kagome stared at Miroku. Her eyes averted back to the fight.

"Remember? Remember father and all the other slayers?" Kohaku froze. Tears rolled down Sango's face.

"Sa...San...Sango?" Sango smiled at Kohaku.

"Remember me? Kohaku?" Sango closed her eyes and collapsed on the ground. Kohaku's eyes turned brown.

"SANGO!" Kohaku dropped his weapon and ran to Sango. Kohaku pulled Sango up and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry Sango! Please forgive me!" Kohaku cried. Sango opened her eyes slowly and smiled.

"I forgive you Kohaku. I love you, little brother." Kagome's heart broke at the sight. Her ears twitched back and forth.

"We have to get Sango back to Kaede, her breathing's shallow, she's lost a lot of blood." Miroku nodded and ran to Sango. Kohaku hugged his sister tightly.

"Thank you." Miroku placed a hand on Kohaku's shoulder.

"We have to tend to Sango's wounds, come." Kohaku nodded his head and let Miroku pick up Sango. InuYasha gazed at the ash and dust that covered the ground.

"It's finally over." Kagome nodded her head.

"Yea." InuYasha hugged Kagome. Miroku walked over, holding Sango in his arms. Kagome looked around.

"Where's Kagura?" InuYasha shrugged his shoulders, sheathing Tetsusaiga.

"She probably left, now that she's totally free from Naraku's control." Sango opened her eyes and looked at Miroku.

"Hey." Miroku smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Sango grinned.

"I've been better." Kohaku came up to Sango. Kohaku smiled at Sango. Sango raised her hand and ruffled his hair.

"I'm glad that you're okay." Kohaku frowned.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." Sango smiled.

"I'll be okay." They exited the underground room and left for the village.

A/n: Stay tuned!


	14. No More Words

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha…I just worship it.

Chapter 14: No More Words

Kagome sat on the floor, wiping the sweat from Sango's brow every minute or so. The silence was starting to get to Kagome. Miroku would shift around, seemingly uncomfortable and InuYasha would just fold and unfold his arms throwing a glance occasionally at Kagome, nodding his head. Kagome sighed.

**Kitto kitto bokutachi wa**

**Ikiru hodo ni shitteyuku**

**Soshite soshite bokutachi wa**

**Ikiru hodo ni wasureteku**

"Is someone going to go check on Kohaku in the other room?" InuYasha sat up and walked towards the second door inside the hut.

"I will, seeming as the monk feels too weird being around him." Miroku shot InuYasha a glare as he walked non to casually to Kohaku's resting place. Kagome shook her head.

**Hajimari ga aru mono ni wa**

**Itsu no hi ka owari mo aru koto**

**Iki toshi ikeru mono nara**

**Sono subete ni**

"Mmmm…." Sango stirred in her sleep, arching her back from the pain on her side. Kagome watched wearily as her friend tossed and turned from the burning pain. InuYasha walked out of the room and took his position in the corner of the room once more.

"How was he?" Kagome inquired. InuYasha shrugged his shoulders and leaned the Tetsusaiga against the wall next to him.

**Moshimo kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no**

**Futatsu kiri ni wakareru nara**

**Aa boku wa haisha de ii**

**Itsu datte haisha de itai n da**

"He was sleeping, his bandages are still clean so I don't think he's been moving around too much." Kagome nodded her head, a smile gracing her lips.

"Good." Miroku stood up abruptly. Kagome jumped from his sudden moment. InuYasha fixed his gaze on the monk.

**Kitto kitto bokutachi wa**

**Kanashii hodo ni utsukushiku**

**Yue ni yue ni bokutachi wa**

**Kanashii hodo ni kegareteku**

"What is it now?" Miroku shook his head. He turned to face Kagome.

"Kagome-sama, please allow me to look after Sango." Kagome smiled and stood up. She handed Miroku the wet rag and gave him directions.

"Every five minutes make sure you keep her body cool, if she should get a fever please call for me or Kaede." Miroku nodded his head and sat down next to Sango quietly, his eyes roaming the figure of the sleeping Tajiya. Kagome's brow twitched.

"Don't get any ideas lecher." Miroku smiled half heartedly.

"I'll try Kagome-sama." Kagome nodded her head and motioned for InuYasha to follow her. InuYasha stood up and grabbed the Tetsusaiga and followed after his mate.

"Well…" Kagome stretched her arms above her head and scratched behind her ears. Kagome glanced at her hands and sighed.

"I guess I can't cut these can I?" InuYasha shook his head.

"Well, you could, but they would grow back just as soon as you clipped them." Kagome laughed.

"Being hanyou is wonderful ne?" InuYasha shrugged. Kagome's smile faded. She stepped in front of InuYasha and held the sides of his face.

"I love you the way you are; I wouldn't change you for the world." InuYasha smiled and kissed Kagome's forehead.

"Thank you koishii." Kagome smiled. She grabbed InuYasha's hand and they went for a walk.

**Sango & Miroku**

Miroku wiped the sweat from Sango's brow just like Kagome said to do. He stared at the sleeping Tajiya's face, willing himself to stay in control and not feel her up. But oh Kami-sama had cursed his poor hand. He just needed to feel a little, just another inch.

**RUB RUB RUB RUB RUB……… **

_**SMMMAAACCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!**_

Miroku rubbed his cheek where Sango had slapped him. Sango's eyes opened slowly, and gazed at the monk. She glared daggers as Miroku put his arms up in defense.

"Sango my dear you know that I cannot help myself, especially when someone so beautiful is sleeping in front of me on a futon, half naked…hair down….all alone…

_**SMMMAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!**_

Miroku sighed. Sango sat up wincing at the pain. Miroku quickly pushed Sango back down onto the futon with a thud. Sango eyed him wearily, daring him to feel her up again. Miroku smiled and leaned in closer.

**Mamoru beki mono no tame ni**

**Kyou mo mata nanika o gisei ni**

**Iki toshi ikeru mono no tachi**

**Sono subete ga**

"If you want I can save it for the honeymoon?" Sango's cheeks flushed crimson. Miroku chuckled at her embarrassment.

"I love you Sango." Sango's eyes softened as she closed her eyes to get some rest.

"I love you too, Miroku." Miroku smiled, he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep koi, you'll feel much better." Sango nodded her head lazily and fell into a deep slumber.

**InuYasha & Kagome**

Kagome sat down heavily on a branch of the Goshinboku. InuYasha sat behind her and pulled her into his lap. Kagome caught InuYasha's ears between her fingers and rubbed them gently.

"So…" Kagome started. InuYasha cracked open an eye and gazed at Kagome.

"Where do you want to live?" Kagome sighed. She knew it would come down to this. The choosing between two worlds, the feudal era, and modern times. Kagome had pondered many times about this, but still could not come to a conclusion. Now she had to, there was no hesitation.

"Here. I want to live here in the Feudal Era." InuYasha looked taken aback. He was sure she was going to say her time. Kagome turned around in his arms and sighed.

**Moshimo kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no**

**Futatsu kiri ni wakareru nara**

**Aa boku wa haisha de ii**

**Itsu datte haisha de itai n da**

"Think about it. Our pups will be half-demons. There are no demons in my time, nothing of the sort exists. There is more land here, more opportunities, and plus we can be with all of our friends. I am not about to take you away from the world you've always known. That would be cruel and selfish of me. But, this is your decision too, where do you want to live?" InuYasha thought for a moment.

"Here." Kagome smiled.

"I thought so." InuYasha smiled and snuggled closer to Kagome's warmth.

"So, how many pups do you want?" Kagome smiled and kissed InuYasha.

"As many as you you'll give me." InuYasha grinned.

**Boku wa kimi ni nani o tsutaerareru darou**

**Konna chippoke de chisana boku de shika nai**

**Ima wa kore ijou hanasu no wa yametoku yo**

**Kotoba wa sou amari ni mo**

**Toki ni muryoku dakara**

"Want to get started now?" Kagome and InuYasha's laughter echoed through out the forest. From now until the end of time, InuYasha and Kagome would always be together, as would Sango and Miroku. Everyone deserves a happy ending, and that's what they got, their own happy endings.

_The End…_

A/n: I'll be making some stories that are based after this story, they'll be up soon, I promise.


End file.
